Sobreviviendo a la princesa Sangre Pura
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Si la verdad saliera a flote, toda la clase nocturna desearia matar a Ruka que basicamente era la culpable de tener que soportar los nueve meses mas horribles de su vida, ya es fastidioso una mujer embaraza, agregenele que sea una sangre pura.sobreviviran
1. Chapter 1

**Los nervios me están consumiendo y eso que ya tengo algo de tiempo publicando en esta página pero bueno nervios de principiante. Esta es la primera vez que subo un fic en este fandom así que de verdad espero con ansias su opinión para ver si debería continuarla o definitivamente no seguir, así que bueno creo que mas nada que decirles espero que disfruten este capitulo….**

**Umm me equivoque otra cosita esta historia se centra aparir del final del anime (no he terminado de leer el manga)….**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto ( que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

Un Baile de Vampiros I

_**El mundo de los vampiros es aterrador, esa capa de misterios y mentiras que ocultan la verdadera naturaleza de los bebedores de sangre, ninguno confía en los que le rodean la traición se siente en el aire, un mundo llenos de engaños. Esas palabras habían salido una tarde en medio del frío invernal de la persona mas importante en su vida, el vampiro que significaba para ella el comienzo de dos vidas diferentes. Pero en estos momentos su mente no deseaba seguir indagando en esos recuerdos era mas reconfortante el hecho de perderse en los ojos de su hermano Kaname.**_

:

:

Los vestidos se mecían al compás de la suave música por todo el salón dando giros llenos de elegancia, mientras el color se degradaban por el movimiento sincronizado de las parejas en la pista de baile, en todo el lugar se podía sentir la sensación de grandeza y poder que rodeaban a todos los presentes pero quienes mas destilaban esa energía de poder eran dos jóvenes quienes tenían un baile mas lento que los demás. Los dos vampiros estaban absortos en su propio mundo, ellos eran los príncipes sangre pura, la joven con su hermoso vestido rojo como la sangre llamaba la atención de todos pero esta solo fijaba su vista en su hermano quien la guiaba por la pista de baile.

La joven princesa se encontraba con toda su atención centrada en su hermano siendo ignorante del hecho de que estaba siendo victima de miradas envenenadas de la mayoría de las vampiresas que los rodeaban, quienes la odiaban con todas su ganas, por el simple hecho de estar comprometida con kaname Kuran, su hermano, porque tuvo que aparecer de la nada, en un parpadear ella se encontraba ahí ocupando el puesto que todas deseaban con todas sus ganas, ellas que estuvieron por años luchando por la atención de este, pero no simplemente la joven apareció entre las cenizas y todos sus esfuerzos se convirtieron en polvo.

Aunque muchas vampiresas tenían un odio profundo hacia la joven Yuuki nadie se comparaba al odio que tenia Ruka Sousen hacia la sangre pura, ella siempre estuvo para kaname, y veía como la mugrosa humana se ganaba toda su atención sin hacer nada por él, además que la trataba con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, mientras ella quedaba en las sobras como un peón mas en el ajedrez olvidado, dejando el puesto de la reina vacio, entonces ella se esforzó por ser perfecta para lograr ese puesto, pero sin mediar palabras un día el olor a sangre pura de la joven dio con ella su verdadera identidad Yuuki Cross, era nada más y nada menos que una Kuran, y no solo eso que estaba comprometida con el sangre pura que ella amaba, al enterarse intento resignarse pero le era imposible, en momentos como este, cuando mostraban la unión que se tenían mutuamente los dos hermanos deseaba matarla o simplemente irse lejos pero nuevamente se le hacia imposible no quería romper la promesa que se auto impuso de darle a ver a kaname-sama que ella podría ser de confianza para él, aunque este le pidiera que fuera el escudo de Yuuki.

Dio otra mirada cargada de odio hacia la joven, pero algo la sorprendió, unos ojos con una tonalidad rojiza que se intensificaba cada segundo más la veían fijamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se oprimía haciéndola arrodillarse en el piso, kaname la estaba sometiendo con su poder. Por fin la opresión termino y el Kaname volvió su atención hacia su hermosa Yuuki. Una mano fue tendía hacia a la joven Sousen quien miro con rabia a quien le pertenecía y ahí se encontraba Akatsuki Kain dándole apoyo, pero está en respuesta ella solo frunció el ceño y se paro por si misma.

-No necesito tu lastima Kain-

-No es lastima Ruka- dijo simplemente mientras desviaba la mirada – No deberías dirigirle miradas tan obvias a Yuuki-sama, la paciencia de kaname-sama se está acabando, no es bueno que tu estés en su lista negra.

-No te metas en lo que no te han llamado, si no fuera por ella yo seria la que ocuparía el corazón de Kaname- expuso, furiosa sin saber que eso causo un dolor agudo en el corazón del joven pelirojo sentimiento que el oculto bajo un rostro indiferente.

-Pero Yuuki existe y no puedes hacer nada- denoto con frialdad, deseando que tanto Yuuki como Kaname desaparecieran, para que la joven vampiresa se fijara en el.

-Hare que Kaname odie a Yuuki- los ojos del vampiro, se abrieron sorprendidos, definitivamente el no se esperaba eso.

-Te diría que no hicieras eso, pero se que no me harás caso a si que mejor te deseo suerte a que el castigo del presidente no sea tan malo – dijo indiferente mientras daba media vuelta, con sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, evitando que se viera sus manos apretadas en puños.

-hmp- Ruka giro y sitio su camino, en su mente un plan ya se estaba formando algo que le daría una lección a la joven sangre pura. Dejando atrás los consejos de su amigo Kain, ciertamente el muchas veces era realmente paternal.

Camino con altivez, intentando mostrar fortaleza la cual no tenia, el poder de Kaname la había dejado bastante débil, pero su orgullo le prohibía mostrar tal falta, después de unos cuantos pasos, se vio obligada a sentarse, se encontraba mareada y hasta cierto punto exhausta, sin duda alguna el poder de los sangre pura era aterrador, se recostó del espaldar de la silla , cerrando los ojos evitando observar a todos los vampiros que se encontraban a su alrededor estaba segura que muchos notaron lo que paso hace unos minutos. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Kain pero desecho al instante ella no se detendría hasta ver a Kaname a su lado, Yuuki no se merecía el amor del sangre pura.

El baile estaba lleno de los nobles mas importantes de la sociedad vampírica, además que se encontraba todo el consejo de ancianos, para conocer de antemano la decisión firme que habían impuesto los sangre pura sobre sus ideales de paz con lo humanos cosa que todos sabían que era algo tan débil y efímero, por ende los príncipes sangre pura decidieron realizar este encuentro, para poder reforzar al mundo sobre este hecho o mejor dicho obligar a aceptar su decisión de unión.

-Kaname-sama que le paso a Ruka-san – pregunto con dulzura la princesa, a lo que el vampiro, solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que descoloco a la joven.

-No le pasó nada mi preciosa Yuuki – con una suave caricia en su rostro, cosa que sonrojo a la joven quien se degusto por el suave contacto.-Espérame aquí, necesito hablar con algunos miembros del consejo de ancianos- menciono luego de unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Claro Kaname-semp… sama – la costumbre toda había la asechaba, el joven solo atino por sonreír.

Con cariño el joven sangre pura acaricio los cabellos de la joven haciendo que esta sonriera, después de dirigirse una mirada de felicidad se alejaron, Kaname con dirección al consejo de ancianos y la pequeña Yuuki hacia una de las mesas donde se encontraba una parte del grupo de la clase nocturna. Sentada junto a Hanabusa y Ruka, los minutos pasaron sin que nadie rompiera aquel silencio, Yuuki quien seguía absorta en su mundo, así que poco le importaba el hecho de no entablar conversación con nadie.

Los ojos de la aristócrata se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia Yuuki en su mente un plan para dejar mal a la joven ya se formaba entonces recordó un acontecimiento hace un tiempo atrás y en sus labios una pequeña mueca que fácilmente podía simular una sonrisa se formo en su bello rostro. Sin esperar mas camino decidida hacia la salida del gran salón de baile, ignorante de que era seguida por la más fiel sirviente del príncipe sangre pura.

-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-ooo—o-o-ooo—o-o

Mientras tanto en los jardines de la enorme casa Kuran, Shiki y Rima degustaban la sangre de su compañero, con la luna siendo única cómplice de la travesura de los dos vampiros, que en secreto se amaban, pero que no lo decían abiertamente, ni a ellos mismo, después de unos minutos se separaron satisfechos, mirándose fijamente para luego unir sus labios, probando sus sangres entre mescladas con ese dulzor tan característico. Escapando de la realidad de tener que fingir, dejando de lado los deberes de un vampiro, en ese momento era simplemente ellos dos.

Los ojos de Ruka se abrieron sorprendidos al ver tal escena desde uno de los enormes ventanales, la imagen causo un dolor agudo en el pecho de la aristócrata, sintió envidia, ella también deseaba tener a un compañero, su corazón anhelaba compañía, con desesperación la buscaba pero la persona que ella deseaba ni la miraba. Una lágrima resbalo, pero la limpio con cierta violencia para seguir su camino…

-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-ooo-o-o-ooo-o-o

-Yuuki-sama- hablo un joven mesero tendiéndole una copa con un liquido rojo dentro, esta le miro y la recibió tranquilamente mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa al joven quien se sonrojo y dio rápidamente media vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

La chica tomo un pequeño sorbo de la copa pero para su sorpresa no se encontró con el característico sabor de la sangre de tabletas, si no en cambio se consiguió con uno extremadamente dulce, casi como el de sangre real, con avidez tomo toda la copa de tan simplemente tres tragos, pero al poco tiempo empezó a sentirse algo mareada, cerro sus ojos para intentar ahuyentar el sentimiento lográndolo después de varios minutos en esa situación.

-Yuuki-sama se siente bien- pregunto algo preocupado Aidou. La joven simplemente asintió.

A la mente de la chica el recuerdo de Zero la inundo no sabia porque pero se encontraba pensando en el, ella todavía no entendía bien sus sentimientos hacia su hermano Kaname y mucho menos comprendía lo que sentía por su amigo Zero. Negó con la cabeza no podía seguir pensando eso o acabaría completamente loca. Miro a su hermano quien seguía hablando con el consejo de ancianos con aquella mascara de total serenidad pero que ella podía ver como rabia y odio lo inundaban, el era un experto para mantener una mascara del cual nadie se percataba claro con excepción de la joven Kuran la cual siempre notaba con perfecta facilidad el estado de animo de su hermano. Su vista seguía viéndolo fijamente, haciendo que el vampiro notara el escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometido, ya que voltio con ojos intensos como la sangre que perdieron rápidamente ese brillo intimidante al ver que se trataba de su hermosa Yuuki. Esta se atemorizo y el dolor punzante en su cabeza volvió causando que su vista se nublara, sus sentidos de confundieron totalmente. Y la venganza de Ruka Sousen comenzó…

Continuara.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oooo

**Que les pareció, sigo con esto, quieren saber ¿que tiene planeado Ruka?, ¿que pasara con Yuuki?, ¿Dónde está nuestro lindo Zero? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, claro que eso depende de sus comentarios, siempre me ha gustado leer sus opiniones es lo que me da ánimos para seguir, así que si tengo más de tres reviews es seguro que para el miércoles hay capitulo nuevo.**

La ira del sangre pura II: hay cosas que no se deben decir, y si estamos perdidos en nuestra propia mente, somos incapaces de saber lo que estamos haciendo, cuantos errores se pueden cometer. Una de las primeras cosas que no debemos hacer es comentar es sobre nuestros antiguos amores, que pasara cuando Yuuki mencione acierto vampiro nivel E, que reacciones causara. Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, Flor-VIB412 y tesh0812, y las demás chicas que colocaron mi historia en alerta y en favoritos, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, y por palabras de mi one-chan decidí continuarla (flor-chan tu también contaste en mi decisión) y pues aquí les traje el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y se animen a comentar, a mi me encanta escribir y le pongo todo mi empeño, pero soy muy susceptible a desanimarme, así que por fa déjenme su comentario para saber qué cosas debo mejorar y lo que les guste. Bueno no tengo más nada que decir…**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto ( que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

La ira del sangre pura II

_**Una regla fundamental, no digas ni hagas nada que pueda avergonzarte frente a un vampiro, no olvides que son inmortales y tienen memoria fotográfica, lo que digas por error hoy se recordara con lujos y detalles dentro de 200 años. Así que no digas nada y si lo haces mátalos, ese consejo se lo dio Aidou Hanabusa a Yuuki una tarde de verano, el cual comprendía perfectamente a que se refería. Pero al parecer la joven sangre pura no le prestó atención a su consejo.**_

-Me tenía que haber quedado con Zero, aquí yo no estoy feliz, llena de toda estos vampiros sin corazón, te detesto Kaname, porque me convertiste en inmortal.- grito exasperada Yuuki.- yo quiero volver a ser humana, no quiero verte nuevamente, yo…yo deseo mi hogar mis amigos humanos, todo como era antes, ya. –grito haciendo que algunos cristales temblaran. Cerró los ojos dejando que mas lagrimas recorrieran su rostro.- Yo no sé a quién amo estoy confundía, Zero está solo y tu también, que debo hacer Kaname-sama…

Kaname lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, y sencillamente el también era culpable de que su Yuuki se hubiera enamorado de Zero, el sabia que ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos y el aceptaba este hecho con madurez, es mas no le tomaba mucha atención, pero resultaba obvio que al tener a la joven sangre pura casi que gritando su confusión de no saber si querer a Zero o a su querido Kaname, causaba estragos dentro de su ser, y es que simplemente se sentía destrozado cosa que no daba a ver a los demás, era que las palabras de Yuuki calaban muy hondo dentro de su ser. Camino hasta ella, pero esta se alejo rápidamente de él.

-No te acerques.- grito mientras le veía con los ojos ardiendo en un rojo intenso.

Rima y Shiki entraron segundos después de que todo los vampiros se arremolinaran alrededor de la los sangre pura. Y es que todos y no hay excepción estaban sorprendidos y hasta divertidos de la situación, ellos que habían ido aquel lugar para escuchar las amenazas de Kaname Kuran sobre la alianza con los humanos y toda la lista de cosas que esto acarreaba y todo había terminado en que la nueva sangre pura Yuuki, confesando todos sus sentimientos a un nivel E. ¿Tenía gracia? **MUCHA**. Hasta algunos ya comentaban la muerte de un sangre pura frente a sus narices, otros simplemente sentían lastima y las vampiresas solteras disfrutaban en primera fila, esperando con ansias que la sangre de Yuuki corriera por la estancia. Y no es de olvidar a quien estaba más feliz de lo que sucedía en ese momento y era obviamente Ruka Sousen.

Existen drogas especiales y lo suficientemente fuertes para afectar a un vampiro, era mínimas pero existían, además que Ruka sabía perfectamente los estragos que causaba cualquier tipo de alcohol en la joven Yuuki. Entonces en su mente un pensamiento lógico llego rápidamente. ¿Si a Yuuki le afectaba una bebida alcohólica? ¿Cómo sería una droga? Y aquí estaba el resultado, ciertamente era perfecto.

-Yuuki, tranquilízate.- hablo lo más dulce posible Kaname, mientras se acercaba a ella, con cuidado, esta a cada paso nuevamente se alejaba.

-Ya basta de manipularme con tus palabras, no me mientas, déjame tranquila, yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes, porque fui tan tonta en pensar que tú me necesitabas y Zero, el esta solo…- la última frase la dijo en un susurro, para luego volver a llorar, mientras que su poder se descontrolaba y algunos cristales se partieron.

Mientras tanto los espectadores empezaban a asustarse, los vidrios, habían volado en toda direcciones, ciertamente estar cerca de la ira de un sangre pura no era lo más seguro, pero si lo más divertido, así que valía la pena.

-Tú eres la culpable, de lo que está sucediendo.- los ojos de Ruka se abrieron sorprendidos, pero arreglo rápidamente su error con un rostro indiferente, pero fue tarde ya Kain había visto su reacción.

-Claro que no lo soy.- dijo tajante, cosa que obviamente el vampiro no creyó y solo opto por encogerse de hombros.

-Espero que nadie te descubra o si no, el presidente no tendrá misericordia.- su tono indiferente no fue lo que se detecto en sus palabras, si no total preocupación.

-JA. Yo no fui así que no tengo que preocuparme por nada.- hablo con tal descaro que Kain quedo sorprendido y hasta cierto punto quiso creer a sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Aidou veía la escena sorprendido, recordando perfectamente que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás todo estaba en perfecto orden, y lo único fuera de lugar era que la joven vampiresa no se encontraba muy bien, eso era todo. Como pudo llegar eso ha estos extremos.

_**Hace**_ _**diez minutos.**_

Yuuki empezó a sentirse mareada, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero no logro, Kaname al ver el rostro pálido de la joven estuvo frente a ella en un parpadear, entonces olio agua y sal entremezcladas, Yuuki estaba llorando.

-Yuuki te encuentras bien.- pregunto lleno de preocupación mientras levanta el rostro de su hermana para ver el borbotear de las lagrimas salir incasablemente de los ojos de su querida princesa.

-Yo, yo no lo sé, estoy muy triste Kaname-sama.- murmuro mientras dejaba que los sollozos inundaran nuevamente. –Kaname-sama, quiero regresar con el director y Zero, los extraño.- el joven simplemente asintió mientras abrazaba su hermana.

Yuuki, se sentía triste, y más que eso quería liberarse de todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, quería sentirse tranquila y eso solo lo lograría si hablaba con sinceridad, recordó todo lo que había pasado con Zero, y el profundo afecto que le tenía, el cual creyó por años que era amor de hermanos, pero todo era mentira, ella estaba era completamente enamorada de él. Miro a Kaname quien tenía un rostro angustiado así que sin evitarlo la sinceridad salió de sus labios.

-Kaname yo amo a Zero.- el rostro del vampiro no se altero en lo más mínimo y solo opto abrazar a la chica.

-Tranquila mi pequeña Yuuki.- susurro, mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Porque eres tan bueno conmigo, no mientas, yo se que estas enojado por mis palabras.- entonces todo empezó a salirse de control, Yuuki quien de un estado pacifico paso a la ira y la desesperación, el mareo se incremente y también un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus sentidos se confundieron al igual que sus sentimientos, estaba furiosa, y no sabía porque, mientras una vocecilla dentro de sí le dijo que se callara pero ella no le prestó la mínima atención….

.

.

.

Y ahora estaban en esta situación, Hanabusa que ciertamente no entendía bien lo que pasaba, miro a la pareja de sangre pura y los vanos intentos de Kaname por acercarse a Yuuki, así que decidió ayudar.

Se acerco por detrás de la chica, pero para su mala suerte, antes de logar sujetarla ella voltio con ojos enfurecidos y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, envió una ráfaga de viento que mando al podre vampiro por los aires y lo dejo estampado en una de las paredes. Automáticamente el circulo de espectadores dieron un paso atrás, ningún otro quería resultar así.

Kain miro a su primo volar por los aires, y solo opto por caminar hasta el mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente. Verdaderamente este asunto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en una pelea de los Kuran.-murmuro sencillamente Kain, mientras el pobre Aidou solo era capaz de sentarse, con todo el cuerpo adolorido.- Tienes suerte de que Kuran no sepa manejar bien sus poderes, si no fueras ceniza.-

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Aidou al pensar en esa posibilidad tan extremadamente posible, luego miro a su primo, quien tenía la vista en la pelea Kuran y "muy disimuladamente" veía a Ruka de vez en cuando.

-Ves a lo que me refiero, todos quieren controlarme, ya no lo soporto.- grito Yuuki y esta vez todos los cristales y las lámparas se partieron en miles de fragmentos pero en vez de estamparse contra el suelo, se detuvieron en el aire, ahora los ojos del príncipe Kaname, también brillaban en ese rojo peligroso, este camino hasta Yuuki, quien se atemorizo.

Kaname camino hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de separación de ella, la cual tembló cuando la mano del vampiro se acerco a su rostro**, **_**la abofetearía**_, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero en cambio el vampiro solo acaricio delicadamente el pálido rostro, que al sentir en contacto se inundo mas en lagrimas y segundos después cerro sus ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia, el sangre pura la atrapo ágilmente antes de que cayera, había logrado su cometido dejar inconsciente a Yuuki, y entonces, tan cerca de ella pudo detectar fácilmente, el olor característico de los narcótico destilar de sus labios . Y su ser se enfureció, miro hacia el fondo de la estancia y noto a Seiren, quien al tener contacto visual con este, solo asintió cosa que confirmo sus sospechas.

Miro entre vampiros logrando captar a Ruka, esta se puso alerta al ver la mirada peligrosa, entonces todos los cristales que seguían suspendendidos en el aire, empezaron a temblar, y una ventisca los dirigió con precisión hacia la aristócrata, pero antes de incrustarse en su piel se detuvieron. Todos miraron a Kaname esperando ver la razón por la cual había detenido su ataque que obviamente se dirigía a la joven Sousen, entonces notaron unos susurros provenientes de la inconsciente Yuuki.

-Kaname… lo sien..t…o.- los ojos del "joven" se cerraron y los cristales se desintegraron en cuestión de segundos, cayó como una llovizna sobre todos los vampiros presentes y que terminaron por estrellarse contra el suelo en millones de esquirlas.

Después de la lluvia de cristales, Kaname miro a los vampiros, con frialdad y autoridad, característica en los poderos sangre pura.

-Disculpad los acontecimientos sucedidos, espero reuniros con ustedes luego para terminar de plantear, las bases con el consejo de ancianos y firmar el acuerdo con la asociación de humanos, además espero que lo sucedido hoy, no salga de los muros de este lugar.- todos entendieron lo que ocultaba esas palabras, decid una palabra de lo sucedido aquí y morirán, contradecir mis decisiones de paz y morirán, ha que dado claro.- Hasta luego.-

-Nos veremos pronto Kaname-sama.- murmuraron todos, para hacer una reverencia, mientras el poderoso vampiro salía de la enorme habitación. En el inicio de las escaleras se encontraba Seiren quien le miro con su rostro carente de sentimientos.

-Encárgate de todo, y ordénale a Ruka que no se atreva a salir de la mansión, y mañana valla a mi habitación.- frio e indiferente, al igual que su fiel sirviente, quien solo asintió mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Kaname subió las escaleras, con la joven Yuuki todavía en sus brazos quien s removía inquieta, en su ser todavía existía una muestra de incomodidad y tristeza por las palabras de su pequeña princesa, que el sabia no habían sido intencionales sus palabras, el estaba seguro que en algún momento pensó todo lo que había dicho aquella noche, simple y sencillamente ya ese hecho lo hundía en tristeza, que él no deseaba sentir, además que tampoco quería que Yuuki se fuera de su lado, lo sabía era un egoísta, otro pecado para su manchada lista negra, pero ella era la razón de su existencia, pero aunque su ser gritaba que no la dejara ir, su amor por ella era más fuerte y si a la mañana siguiente ella deseaba partir el no se lo impediría.

Pero aunque Kaname era poderoso e intuitivo, el jamás logro prever lo que pasaría aquella noche de invierno y que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre….

Continuara.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oooo

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**(Me hacen muy feliz y causan que la inspiración vuele por los aires así que sean buenas y déjenme uno siiiii)**

**Bueno chicas como habrán notado esta es apenas la introducción a la historia, a partir del próximo capítulo todo empezara a armarse mejor, vale, además que si no lo notaron soy partidaria del Yuuki/Zero pero amo mas como es Kaname y obviamente ese fic se centrara en esa pareja vale, y lo más seguro es que para el capitulo cinco nuestro bello vampirito aparezca vale y les tendré un one-shot pronto, ya verán en el próximo capítulo de que se tratara, ya dije mucho, así que espero con ansias su comentario y pues según su opinión para el miércoles estoy nuevamente publicando, vale, se me cuidan mucho…**

**Sayonaraaa **

_**Próximo capitulo: **_

Descargando emociones III: hay formas en las que alguien puede descargar sus sentimientos, cada uno tiene su manera, y es lo que sucederá con los dos sangre pura, quienes se dejaran llevar por los sentimientos que llevan dentro de ellos, para envolverse en la mas desenfrenada busca de liberación, pero habran cosas que se descubrirán que causaran grandes cambios en sus vida. Que pasara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, Flor-VIB412 gracias por comentar de nuevo, fueron tan dulces tus palabras ( muy conmovida), ****4 ever sailor moon**** (gracias hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no salirme de los personajes originales), ****Artemisa12**** espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas comentando, ****Riuhmy**** espero que entiendas este capítulo y tus dudas sean aclaradas y sigas comentando ( me encanta leer su opinión) ****zsck1997**** (llora) tan lindo tu review y pues obivamente mi agradecimiento a las lectoras silenciosas que se toman su tiempo para pasar por aquí, espero que también se animen y me dejen su opinión, me hace extremadamente feliz.**

**Una advertencia, va a ver un lemon ( jaja) bueno mejor dicho una mínima referencia, no es nada que pueda traumar a nadie, pero si eres muy susceptible ( dudo que haya alguien que se vea afectado) no lo leas, vale, espero que lo disfruten. Una última cosita, la letra cursiva en este momento es para mostrar el pasado.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto ( que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

Descargando emociones III

_**Cuando tengas que decir algo piénsalo bien, tienes que ser lo más cuidadosa posible, ya que tus palabras se pueden interpretar de manera errónea. Es consejo se lo había dicho Ichijou a la princesa Yuuki, pero ella no logro seguir hacer al pie de la letra sus palabra.**_

El dolor agudo en su cabeza la iba a volver loca, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la habitación de su hermano, se agarro la cabeza, parecía tener una fiesta dentro de ella y no fue invitada, miro hacia los lados y vio a su hermano dormido al lado de ella, pero le sorprendió que no cargara camisa, aunque lo demás se ocultaba bajo las sabanas, entonces sintió frio se miro a sí misma y descubrió que no tenia puesta ninguna, prenda, entonces Yuuki miro al techo y todo se volvió negro, la joven sangre pura se desmayo….demasiados emociones fuertes para alguien.

.

.

.

Miro con devoción la pequeña figurilla de su hermana, todavía en su mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior estaban latente, y sabia que nunca lo olvidaría, aunque esa punzada de lo que se había enterado aquella noche seria vigente, él sabía que Yuuki le amaba y eso contrarrestaba todo y sus sentimientos se hacían más profundos, si es que en realidad eso era posible, amarla más que a su propia vida… se termino de vestir mientras su mente empezaba a divagar, todavía le parecía absurdo de que la noche en que su hermosa Yuuki se había sentido tan triste y había confesado sus sentimientos a Zero-kun, abría terminado de esa forma…..

_Acostó a la joven en la mullida cama, le dio un suave beso en la frente, para salir de la amplia habitación, dejando a su hermana sumida en un profundo sueño. Su corazón sentía esa leve opresión, ese miedo a la soledad, a quedarse sin su amada Yuuki, pero jamás la amarraría, no la ataría a él, si quería irse, el no diría nada, solo callaría y vería como se va, no demostraría tristeza aunque su corazón se partiera en pedazos._

_Mientras en el enorme salón ya la mayoría de los vampiros ya se habían ido, Ichijou y Seiren se encargaban de despedir a todos, o mejor dicho el joven ya que la vampiresa solo hacia una reverencia con el rostro inescrutable como siempre. Ruka también se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de dar siquiera dos pasos Seiren ya estaba frente a ella._

_-Kaname-sama ordeno que no dejara la mansión-_

_-Yo me retiro mañana. . .-_

_-Es una orden.- hablo fríamente el sangre pura desde las escaleras, haciendo que a la joven le recorriera un escalofrió de pies a cabeza._

_-Si Kaname-sama.- susurro mientras hacia una reverencia, este solo asintió mientras subía nuevamente a su recamara._

_Y en una de las enormes habitaciones de la mansión, una joven vampiresa se removía inquieta en la mullida cama, que después de mucho batallar fue capaz de abrir los ojos y pero al hacerlo sus sentidos se confundieron haciéndola cerrar los ojos, por el mareo agudo que la invadió. Después de unos minutos la sensación desapareció, entonces abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación._

_Instantáneamente su mente busco desesperadamente los retazos del pasado, todavía no captaba como fue que había llegado hasta su habitación, busco con desesperación lo últimos recuerdos, pero todo estaba en negro, lo volvió a intentar y era como tener un pared invisible que no la dejaba recordar absolutamente nada. Entonces lo sintió familiar, esto ya le había pasado, pero ahora ella no era una humana, así que tal vez podría romper esa barrera que le impedía recordar, lo intento hasta que perdió la cuenta, y lo único que logro fueron imágenes difusas, además de un terrible dolor de cabeza. _

_Fatigada, desidia pararse, vio su reflejo en el espejo, el hermoso vestido arrugado y el maquillaje que llevaba regado haciendo unas negras rayas en su rostro, por el lápiz de ojos, ¿Había estado llorado? Entonces, todo se volvió más claro, algunas palabras, la mirada desolada su hermano y su confusión…Todo se ilumino, la información llego y sus labios salió un gemido, como era posible que ella le había dicho eso a su hermano, ella le amaba, no había duda._

**Kaname yo amo a Zero **_recordó entre las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano…_

_¿Segura Yuuki?… susurro una voz en su cabeza, haciéndola pensar, ¿de verdad lo amaba? Claro que si, ella lo amaba. _

_Y las noches que pasaste llorando por Zero… otra vez dictamino haciéndola agarrar su cabeza, quería borrar ese estúpido subconsciente que solo servía para volverla loca, además ella si había llorado, ella vivió con él, estudiaban juntos, era obvio que le quisiera, era como su hermano._

_Y lo que hiciste aquella noche, fue por amor de hermanos…. Pregunto nuevamente y un grito ahogado sonó, injusto su mente, le recordaba cosas que deseaba olvidar, ese día su corazón había estado confundido, pero ella, no quería no fue su intención, su corazón le pertenecía a Kaname._

_Entonces a quien amas… ya basta, ella no podía amar a dos personas a la vez, miro hacia el espejo, mostrándole esa joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ese rostro desolado, pero aun así salió de la habitación._

_Corrió y bajo por las amplias escaleras vio algunos vampiros de la clase nocturna pero le ignoro, solo vio el rostro altivo de Ruka, y su corazón se enfureció, partiendo algunas lámparas, quería golpearla, descargar su ira, pero sabía que no era justo, aquella hermosa mujer no le había hecho absolutamente nada._

_Cuando salió fuera de la protección de la enorme mansión lo único que vio fue la nieve invadiendo todo el lugar, frías ventiscas la golpeaban pero lo ignoro, y sigo adentrándose en el bosque, dejando su mente de lado y sus poderes libres, algunos enormes arboles fueron arrancados, la brisa era más fuerte pero no la tocaban a ella, su poder controlaba todo._

_-KANAME…-grito fuerte y alto con lagrimas en los ojos, se lanzo al piso, pero el frio no la afectaba, su corazón lloraba lagrimas de sangre, su ser se partía ¿Y si perdía a su querido Kaname, por sus palabras? ¿Se quedaría sola?_

_Otro grito desgarrador y todo quedo en silencio, la nieve quedo suspendida en el aire, las fuertes corrientes de aire pararon, los pinos dejaron de moverse con violencia, todo quedo en paz…_

_La figura de un hombre apareció entre la neblina, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo profundo, camino hasta la joven quien le miraba desolada. Este solo la abrazo, con fuerza y ella se enrollo entorno a él, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas._

_-Lo siento Kaname…- susurro entre pequeños sollozos._

_-Tranquila Yuuki, yo te amare aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, siempre serás mi preciosa Yuuki…- sus manos acariciaban el cabello de la joven, quien poco a poco se calmaba, pero de manera abrupta se separo, el vampiro le miro entonces Yuuki lo beso._

_Un beso desesperado, pero lleno de amor, la princesa sangre pura, deseaba mostrarle, su cariño, sus sentimientos, no quería palabras quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles, esa corriente que la envolvió, degustándose del sabor de su hermano, unió sus piernas entorno a su torso, mientras sus manos jugueteaban impacientes con sus cabellos; le quería cerca, que el entendiera, que sus sentimientos, su corazón y su cuerpo, solo le pertenecían a él y mas nadie, si definitivamente le haría entender, Zero era su pasado uno que nunca olvidaría, pero Kaname era su pasado, su presente y su futuro, el era la persona que amo desde que tenía memoria y eso nunca desaparecería._

_El beso que empezó por Yuuki, fue desasido por Kaname, quien preocupado, porque la joven se enfermara la tomo entre sus brazos y camino entre la nieve, para adentrarse en la enorme mansión, pero Yuuki no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan, porque cuando tuvo oportunidad, volvió a robar los labios del sangre pura, quien acepto gustoso el contacto. _

_Por fin después de algunos minutos, lograron llegar a su destino, la habitación de Kaname, quien apenas fue capaz de abrir la puerta cuando su hermana, ya casi se encontraba desvistiéndolo, quitando con desesperación su chaleco negro, el cual quedo en alguna parte del piso, con el pie cerró la puerta, para seguir con el juego de quien quitaba mas prendas y así fue poco a poco, entre caricias la ropa desapareció…_

_Y entre ese frenesí no notaron, la presencia de la vampiresa Ruka, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, derrotada se dejo caer frente a la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de los dos amantes, su corazón se encontraba oprimido, todo lo que había hecho no sirvió de nada, sus tácticas solo causaron que ellos estuvieran besándose en aquel momento en esa habitación. Quería gritar, pero sentía que había perdido la voz…ella solo quería ser amada, tener a alguien a su lado pero a parecer era mucho pedir._

_-Ruka.- susurro una voz frente a ella haciéndola subir la cabeza, encontrándose con Kain, quien le tenido la mano, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado débil para evitarlo y necesitaba urgentemente a alguien a su lado, así que la tomo con fuerza y fue capaz de levantarse para ir directamente a los brazos del joven quien la acogió con dulzura._

_Ese era la persona que ella deseaba a su lado, que tenia de difícil, encontrar a alguien así, miro a Kain quien le mostro una medio sonrisa, mostrándole todo su apoyo en aquel momento. Las voces de los dos, sangre puras se escucharon en el corredor, haciendo que Kain sacara de su bolcillo uno auriculares los cuales coloco a la aristócrata quien le miraba con sorpresa, coloco una música._

_-La música siempre ayuda al corazón a olvidar.- le susurro Kain, para luego colocar una suave tonada, y con las manos juntas se alejaron de aquel lugar, esperando encontrar la soledad, para superar sus sentimientos heridos._

_Mientras dentro de aquella oscura habitación, los labios del vampiro, recorrían el fino cuerpo de su princesa, la trataba con extrema dulzura y aunque se sintiera confundido y en su interior una voz se opusiera a poseer a la joven y que todavía quedaban siglos en los que podrían pasar de nivel, el no lo deseaba, la amaba más que a su vida, ella era la razón de que el siguiera de pie, el lucha por ella y así lo haría por siempre, entonces no encontraba razón por la cual prolongarlo, el solo se detendría si su adorada Yuuki lo deseaba._

_-Kaname…- la joven gimió con el electrizante contacto en su piel, embriagante era sentir su olor y su contacto, se volvería loca, pero valdría la pena porque ella le amaba, lo sabía y esta vez no tenia duda, la voz en su interior ya no tenía fundamentos, en ese momento ella estaba demostrando su amor, su entrega hacia él. _

_-Mi preciosa Yuuki.- susurro en su pecho, mirándola con deseo y un profundo amor, el simplemente desbordaba esos sentimientos hacia ella. Beso nuevamente la tersa piel dejando un camino húmedo a su paso._

_-Te amo Kaname…- sus ojos se conectaron para luego fundirse en otro beso, que despertó su pasión y las suaves caricias, fueron sustituidas por un mar de roces que rayaban en lo atrevido, pero jamás en lo obsceno, cuando se amaba y se entregaba a la persona que se deseaba, esa palabra no existía, y Yuuki lo sabía._

_Después de ese desenfreno, Kaname se atrevió a entrar dentro de ella, fue suave y despacio, pero algo llamo su atención haciendo ver a Yuuki con los ojos abiertos, no había barrera que le impidiera entrar en ella. Sus ojos se tornaron de un carnin, quería ir en ese instante a la academia Cross y matar a Zero, despedazarlo, como se atrevió a tocar a su Yuuki._

_-Lo siento Kaname, fue, yo estaba demasiado triste, entonces yo…- su voz a cada palabra se hacía más baja, pero eso no impidió que el no la escuchara._

_-Tranquila Yuuki.- dijo con suavidad, sin dejar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces se dejo embargar por las sensaciones que sentía y, empezó un vaivén lleno de deseo, ocultando en su alma los sentimientos que lo torturaban._

_-Kaname porque eres tan bueno conmigo, yo no lo merezco.- dijo de forma entrecortada, era exquisito lo que sentía, pero eso no quitaba la suciedad de su traición, porque le había fallado, una vez se había entregado a Zero, estaba desolada y no pensó que aquel beso llegara tan lejos, pero fue una promesa con el joven que ninguno diría nada y ahora aquí estaba su querido Kaname descubriéndolo de la peor forma._

_-Yo soy el que no te merezco, eso no es suficiente castigo, para alguien tan lleno de pecados como lo estoy yo.- los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron sorprendidos, sus labios tocaron su fino cuello y se mordieron enterrando sus colmillos, bebiendo la sangre de su amante , sintiendo los mismos sentimientos, unidos los dos por un beso de sangre, abrazados conformados en una sola alma, conformando un solo cuerpo, intentando escapar de los errores del pasado, para conseguir un futuro mejor, pero a veces el camino es difícil y te hace encontrar obstáculos que hieren tu alma hasta partirla en pedazos…._

Continuara.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oooo

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**Brinco y salto con los reviews del capitulo anterior, espero recibir nuevamente sus opiniones y vamos chicas animense a comentar, eso causa que mi corazón se emocione, y mi inspiración vuele por los aires…**

**Ademas les ha gustado este capitulo, yo no se pero me parece bastante meloso pero de igual forma e quedado satisfecha, ahora solo me morderé las uñas, hasta recibir su opinión, y ver si les ha gustado, vale. Se me cuidan un monto y no lo olviden comenten….**

**Sayonaraaa **

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

Recogiendo los cristales: Una noche que marco su vida, desde ahora eran uno solo, ellos se amaban, y aunque Kaname era dulce con Yuuki, eso no quiere decir que fuera misericordioso con los demás, Ruka tendrá que recoger los cristales de sus acciones y tal vez Kain la ayude a resurgir, mientras que Yuuki intenta no morir en el intento de descubrir que pasara ahora….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, como les va el día de hoy, espero que estén pasando bien, ya es sábado que alegría :D… Bueno como pueden ver estoy actualizando (que genio ¬¬^) en fin espero que lo disfruten y me dejen mucho reviews es mi sustento y la razón de escribir, si no se qué piensan jamás sabré si vale la pena seguir con esto, así que anímense a dejarme su punto de vista, vale.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto ( que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

Recogiendo los cristales IV

_**Cuando tus piernas no puedan mas, y necesites un apoyo, no dudes en buscarme yo siempre estaré a tu lado, con mi mano tendida, esperando que la necesites; palabras dulces en el momento más amargo de su vida, un cariño que conmovió a Ruka en aquella noche de tristeza, Kain le había dado su hombro en el cual llorar. **_

El sol se ocultaba, dando paso a la grandeza de la luna, inmensa y orgullosa, ya empezaba a agarrar terreno en el amplio manto nocturno, la hora de los vampiros se acercaba.

Uno, dos, tres….uno, dos tres….

Ishi, ni, san….ishi, ni, san…

One, two, three…one, two, three

En ningún idioma servía, según decían que respirar profundo ayudaba a calmar la tensión, pero ya había comprobado que era mentira, una muy tonta a decir verdad, y lo que decían que contar servía para tranquilizarse, esa era otro engaño, había contado en todos los idiomas que sabia y definitivamente seria con los nervios de punta, es mas ahora, estaba más estresada que antes. Cerró los ojos mientras se lanzaba a la cama. Se iba a volver loca, si definitivamente así seria.

Porque estas cosas le tenían que suceder a ella, según su punto de vista, no era tan mala, pero al parecer alguien allá arriba opinaba diferente, miro el cielo nuevamente, degustándose con la vista que le ofrecía, intentando distraer su mente tal vez eso funcionaria. Miro las estrellas buscando las más bonitas, pero no supo en qué momento las estrellas se parecieron tanto a los cristales, y de ahí pasaron a verse como nieve y al final parecía sabanas, ok estaba loca. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían una y otra vez, y todo lo que había hecho para ahuyentarlos no había servido de nada.

Hace tan solo unas horas atrás había despertado, y imágenes, no muy sanas la a bombardearon, claro estaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior, si no había duda de ello, aunque tenia todas o casi todas las piezas, faltaba la más importante, Kaname, ella solo conocía su versión, y los borrosos recuerdos del baile y las cosas horribles que había dicho.

-Ahh.- dio un pequeño grito que fue silenciado por la almohada, no quería recordar esas palabras, tan crueles e hirientes. Porque que tenía que ser tan idiota, ella tenía que haberse quedado callada, y cuando Aidou-sempai le pregunto que si tenía algo, tuvo que haber dicho que si, y haber salido de aquel gran salón, entonces las cosas no se hubieran enredado, como lo estaban ahora, y ya no tendría que soportar la agonizante espera.

Tranquila Yuuki, se dijo asi misma, ya estaba completamente lista con un fresco vestido, su largo cabello cepillado y lo mas importante en su habitación, todo ese proceso le habia tomado alrededor de dos horas, pero aun no era suficiente, su hermano le habia dicho que tenia unas cosas muy importantes que hacer y sin darle oportunidad de ni siquiera decir hola, ya se habia esfumado de su vista...

El sonido estridente de unos cristales partiéndose, la hicieron reaccionar de sus pensamientos, asustada se levanto de un salto y carrera paso por los largos pasillos de la mansión. ¿Qué había sucedido? Vio a Kain, Aidou y unos sirvientes frente a la puerta del estudio de su hermano.

-Que ha sucedido.- pregunto la joven mientras veía al igual que los otros vampiros la enorme puerta.

-Ruka está "hablando" con Kaname-sama.- dijo Hanabusa con tranquilidad, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero el al igual que su primo, estaba temeroso de lo que estuviera pasando dentro.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquellas paredes, una vampiresa derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, y un "joven" vampiro la veía con completa frialdad.

-Entonces qué castigo deseas, te he dado opciones elige la que más te convenza.-

-Porque hace esto Kaname-sama.- susurro desde el piso con nuevas lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro.- Yo nunca le hecho nada a usted, para merecer este trato, siempre estado ahí, es injusto.- dijo con voz firme intentando conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba frente a el.

-No me has tocado a mí, pero has hecho algo que es aun mas imperdonable, has tocado a Yuuki, así que no comprendo tu confusión, quien la toque pagara las consecuencias y veo que tu serás la primera.- dijo con voz mordaz, y una sonrisa de superioridad recorrió sus labios. Si definitivamente Kaname no estaba de muy buen humor- Entonces que castigo has elegido.-

-Prefiero la muerte, antes que rebajarme a ese tipo de cosas.- escupió con acides, mientras se paraba aun con piernas temblorosas, si moría lo haría con la frente en alto.

-Yo nunca te di el privilegio de la muerte, dolor con dolor, humillación se paga con humillación, la muerte es un precio bajo para pagar tus actos la noche anterior.- carente de sentimientos, la dulzura había quedado en su habitación, su palabras conciliadoras, incrustadas en la piel de Yuuki, todo esa faceta estaba oculta entre sus sabanas. En este momento el era, el líder de los vampiros, que se muestra inflexible y castigaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarle mal simplemente.- Decide en este instante, o yo elegiré tu castigo, y no será el mejor.

Los ojos de Ruka se abrieron sorprendidos, tan cruel era Kaname, no le importaba ni un poco sus sentimientos. Ella nunca creyó posible tal repudio, tanto odio, entonces las palabras de Kain tomaron fuerza dentro de ella, las advertencias de su amigo. Cerró los ojos, pensando en que haría, intentando calmarse y pensar con mente fría…

Pero antes de ser capaz de pensar nada mas, el fuerte olor a fuego inundo su olfato miro su propio cabello que se derretía bajo la ardiente vela anaranjada que consumía en segundos su larga cabellera. Bofirio un grito de terror.

-Pare Kaname-sama, por favor. -Grito mientras intentaba apaciguar las llamas ardientes, corto un pedazo de su vestido mientras lo pasaba enérgicamente por sus hermosos cabellos, pero no obtenía resultado.

Detrás de la puerta de madera Kain forcejeaba con Hanabusa y otros empleados deseaba entrar en aquella habitación y parar en lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole Kaname a Ruka. En ese instante otro grito se escucho, entonces esta vez, nadie lo paro, todos quedaron estupefactos, pero cuando Kain golpeo la puerta, con una fuerza suficiente para romper un muro, una descarga lo envió a volar por los aires, rompiendo parte de la pared del corredor. Una barrera, hecha por un sangre pura, era imposible ser disuelta por una patada de un simple vampiro.

Yuuki, quien se encontraba presente, y no salía de su asombro, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, intento también tumbar la puerta, pero solo logro aboyar un poco la madera, por lo menos ella no recibió ninguna descarga, suspiro derrotada después de varios intentos, pero al dejarse caer al suelo, la impenetrable puerta se abrió.

Dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

El cabello que una vez la aristócrata lució con orgullo, era una extraña maraña de cabellos quemados, el hermoso vestido que había utilizado esa mañana, también había sido quemado y rasgados en algunas partes, su rostro se encontraba vacío, y en el fondo de la habitación sentado muy cómodamente en un enorme sillón, Kaname reposaba sin remordimiento alguno, mientras bebía de una copa un perfecto liquido rojo, exquisito.

Kain, fue directo hacia Kaname, hecho una furia, quería… él ni siquiera sabía que quería hacer pero no era nada bueno, pero antes de dar un paso más los ojos del príncipe vampiro brillaron en un tono peligroso, y el joven cayó al suelo.

-Si quieres dirigirte a mí, debes hacerlo desde tu puesto.- dijo con frialdad, Yuuki miro sorprendida la actitud del sangre pura, y es que nunca imagino que él, podría ser tan cruel.

Enojada, por la actitud de su hermano, camino hasta el con paso firme, sus pasos retumbaron la habitación, su ceño fruncido, mostrando más sus sentimientos. Pero al vampiro, solo le pareció la cara de una niña que se le negaba un dulce.

-Porque hiciste eso Kaname-sama, ella que pudo haberte hecho para que le hicieras eso.- grito exasperada, mientras miraba acusadoramente al joven. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Ruka.

Es que la joven no sabía que ella era la culpable de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pensó en su fuero interno Ruka, perdiendo en su mirada el poco brillo que quedaba, en un recóndito de su ser, había pensado que todo esto era un plan de Yuuki, para verla humillada, y Kaname tan ciego de amor, le cumplió su deseo, pero el ver que todo era planes de Kaname-sama, su alma se hundía. El la odiaba de verdad.

-Seiren.- dijo con voz vacía, ignorando por un segundo los reclamos de la princesa sangre pura. La fiel sirvienta no tardo en llegar arrodillándose frente a su amo.

-Si Kaname-sama.- dijo esta frente a él.

-Lleva a Sousen, al gran salón, y que recoja todos los cristales que están esparcidos en el lugar.- la mujer solo asintió, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y se dirigió a la aristócrata, quien la miraba estupefacta por su frialdad.- Espero que aprendas a ponerte en tu lugar.-

-ME IGNORAS.- grito la joven, harta de la indiferencia de su hermano. –Porque lo haces, es que mis palabras no valen, Ruka-san no lo hagas.- dijo con autoridad, causando que la vampiresa, frunciera el ceño colérica, su nivel cayo por los suelos, como se atrevía esa joven a interponerse en donde no la habían llamado, ella haría el castigo y se largaría, no necesitaba la bondad de esa chiquilla en lo absoluto.

Yuuki, espero que asintiera o algo parecido, pero la aristócrata, solo frunció el ceño, alzo su cabeza orgullosa y se fue, siendo seguida por Seiren y Kain, quien también se paro y fue tras ella.

Ruka caminaba con paso firme, mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas furtivas de todos los sirvientes y sus propias ganas de llorar. Bajo las escaleras, deseando que hubiera un temblor y fuera sepultada entre los escombros y parar esta humillación. La puerta del gran salón se abrió y vio el desastre ocasionado por la furia de los sangre pura, y ahora no le parecía tan buena idea como la noche anterior, y ya sentía muy dentro de sí, que su lado bueno le reprochaba sus actos. ¿Pero de verdad había sido tan malo?. Al final nadie murió, tristemente…

-Ruka.- la frialdad de Seiren la dejo con los pensamientos en el aire, para hacerla mirar a la mujer.- Kaname me dio órdenes que recogieras todos los vidrios antes del amanecer y luego te marcharas.- estaba estupefacta cada vez mas, de verdad que Seiren no tenia sentimientos hacia nadie. Un perfecto sirviente.

La aristócrata se arrodillo en piso y agarro un trozo de vidrio que apretó entre sus puños, causando que el filo rasgara su suave piel, las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el perfecto piso de madera. Quería llorar, pero no debía, su puesto no le permitía tal acción, así que solo se concentro en el dolor, intentando suprimir con ese acto todo lo que se arremolinaba en su interior.

-_No lo hagas Ruka-san.-_ recordó las palabras de Yuuki, haciendo que apretara con más fuerza el vidrio, porque esa joven tenía que ser tan desgraciadamente buena, con su cara inocente , y despertando en todos el instinto de protección , la detestaba y deseaba ser ella la que ocupara ese lugar. Su corazón estaba herido, y por más que había llorado en el hombro de Kain, la tristeza todavía perduraba, ¿Cuántas lágrimas tendría que derramar una mujer? ¿Era injusto todo lo que sucedía? Ella solo pidio amor y recibió odio. ¿Por qué?

-Ruka ya basta.- dijo Kain mientras tomaba la mano de la vampiresa y retiraba el pedazo de vidrio. El joven dirijo la mano de la mujer hasta sus labios, pasando su lengua saboreando la sangre, y sintiendo el liquido entrar por su cuerpo y mostrarle los sentimientos de Ruka, ese vago vistazo a una parte de su alma. Entonces la abrazo fuertemente protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Como soportaba tanto dolor.- No olvides que estoy a tu lado.- volvió a decir. Que le pasaba, el no era si, tan abierto y sentimental, el maldito amor, le había atrapado y ya no tenía escape. Que desgracia.

-o-o-oo-o-oo-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-ooooo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

-Porque lo hiciste Kaname-sama, eso es muy cruel.-

-Yuuki, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo con tono tranquilizador, en esos instantes parecía que todo lo pasado aquella noche era solo una fantasia, ya los pensamientos no atormentaban a la joven quien estaba demasiado enclaustrada en lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Ella no comprendía porque su hermano había hecho eso.

-Deja de evadir el tema y dime porque le hiciste eso a Ruka-san, ella te ha estado ayudando, no se merecía es.- dijo con reproche y si es verdad que la aristócrata no entraba en la categoría de amiga de Yuuki, nunca desearía que le hicieran eso.

-Yuuki todavía deceas ir a la academia Cross.- kaname se paro del sillo mientras caminaba hasta los ventanales, dejando tras el una muy confusa joven, además que el tema no tenia nada que ver con lo que ella le habia preguntado per ciertamente habia captado su atención,, dejando un segundo o ese pensó ella atrás el tema de Ruka.

-No lo se, pero Kaname-sama usted estaría de acuerdo en regresar.- pregunto temerosa.

-Yo regresaría si así lo desea mi hermosa Yuuki.- las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron en menos de un segundo, haciendo que bajara la cabeza para que el vampiro no notara su sonrojo.

Kaname mostro una suave sonrisa, al ver la acción de su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, disfrutando sus acciones, decidió seguir con el juego.

-Aunque podríamos quedarnos y repetir lo de anoche.- en ese instante si la joven hubiera estado al lado de un farolillo le hubiera ganado, la intensidad de su cara era inigualable.

-Kaname-sama no as digas esas cosas.-

-Que cosas Yuuki, no te gustaría repetir el baile de la noche anterior.-

-AH.- murmuro. ¿el baile? Ah claro, se le había olvidado completamente.

-Creo que ayer hubieron cosas más interesantes que olvidaste el maravilloso baile de entrada, quieres contarme que te gusto.- dijo con un tono de picardía, que la joven jamás había escuchado, esa faceta no la conocía en lo absoluto, un Kaname bromista y hasta pervertido, era retorcido e ilógico, su hermano le pasaba algo.

-Kaname-sama estás enfermo.- el solo la miro dejando escapar una suave risa, esto se estaba volviendo aterrador, pensó Yuuki.

-No mi preciosa Yuuki, pero creo que tu si lo estas, tienes el rostro sonrojado, no tendrás fiebre.- pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado que a Yuuki le sonó extremadamente falso. El se aserco y coloco su frente pegada a la de ella, dejando sus labios separados por unos milímetro.

-No…no creo…te…ner… fiebre.- tartamudeo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de el. –Yo…tengo que…hablamos después.- susurro entre incoherencias mientas sin esperar más salía de la habitación con el rostro sonrojado.

Instantáneamente la sonrisa de Kaname se borro completamente de su rostro, y su mirada se torno sombría, cuando Yuuki no estaba su oscuridad se apoderaba de él, y ahora el remordimiento lo asechaba por lo hecho a la aristócrata, pero en su mente el ancestro de los Kuran mantenía esa frialdad de hace siglos que le hizo borrar cualquier tipo de compasión. El no merecía a la joven Yuuki, pero no se la daría a nadie. Y si terminaban regresando a la academia Cross él se encargaría de hacer pagar a Zero el haber tocado a Yuuki, el nivel E, solo era un escudo para proteger a su preciada princesa, no era nada más.

_Se_ _enteraría que pasaba cuando se tocaba algo que no le pertenece._

Kaname Kuran estaba preparado para muchas cosas, siglos de vida le habían enseñado que era la guerra, la muerte, el hambre, el tener una familia, amigos y ahora descubriría que era el amor y otras cosas más que no estaban en su lista de conocimientos. Que pasara…

Continuara.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oooo

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**Espero que hagan disfrutado este capítulo, y no me halla desviado del carácter de los personajes originales, no se creo que escribir tanto de Sesshomaru, se me está pegando al describir a Kaname, díganme ustedes, cualquier desvarió no duden en decírmelo, por fis.**

**Ademas **** muchísimas gracias por los comentarios de las chicas, me hacen tan feliz, (llora) pero vamos lectoras silenciosas que yo se que están ahí (soy bruja jeje) dejen su opinión, siiii eso me haría muy feliz de verdad, asi que animense, solo les tomara un minutito, asi que espero con ansias leer su opinión, vale…**

**Sayonaraaa **

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

Un invierno dulce, una primavera amarga: el reloj nunca para, el tiempo recorre y el amor se expande en cada parte de su cuerpo, Yuuki y Kaname empezaron a disfrutar del amor, pero la primavera trae consigo algunos malestares. Las cosas están por comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

**No existe disculpa lo suficiente buena para mi súper mega irresponsabilidad, pero he estaba bastante deprimida, y no he tenido fuerzas de escribir absolutamente nada, y aquí después de no sé cuánto tiempo, vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo, que como siempre deseo que sea de su agrado, y esta vez no quieran lincharme, así que espero que me disculpen e intentare no durar tanto la próxima vez, además que muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sentir, de verdad, así que sean buenas y déjenme su opinión que tanto valoro, se me cuidan. (lean por fa el mensaje al final del capitulo)**

**Ahora si a leer!**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto ( que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

Un Invierno dulce, una primavera amarga V

_**Yuuki si alguna vez deseas matar alguien no dudes en pedirme que lo haga por ti, esas palabras se las susurro Zero con la nieve cayendo con lentitud sobre ellos, fueron solo unos meses antes de saber que era un vampiro, ahora solo eran un recuerdo vago de su amigo y con las motas de nieve que se vislumbraban por los enormes cristales de la mansión, el recuerdo se hacía cada segundo más vividos.**_

Aquella tarde se despertó con el firme deseo de aprender hacer algo útil, y que mejor para lograr su cometido, que pasar unas muy razonables horas controlando sus nuevas habilidades de vampiro, así que con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se fue hasta el jardín, y aunque la nieve cubría casi todo el lugar decidió no echar para atrás sus planes.

Empezó al principio intentar crear una muralla de hielo, pero eso no se volvió realidad, luego intento manipular el viento, pero este seguía su curso normal, suspiro frustrada, al ver que sus intentos salían fallidos. Se sentó en la nieve, mientras ideaba otra actividad para intentar, pero la silueta de Kaname cambiando hacia ella la desubico completamente.

-Kaname-sama.- el joven no dijo nada, pero sus ojos daban a entender tantas cosas, que Yuuki no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, intimidada como muchas otras veces de la profundidad en los ojos de Kaname, los cuales resultaban tan atrayentes que después no lograbas escapar de esa mirada borgoña.

Yuuki volvió a mirar al joven que ahora veía fijamente el cielo, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que habían sido esas dos semanas a su lado, desde el incidente del baile, parecía haberse roto por fin esa barrera que la hacía dudar hacia su amor a Kaname por fin las dudas se habían disipado y solo podía pensar en su querido hermano, cuando recordaba a Zero el sentimiento ya no la confundía, era claro que no lo amaba de la misma forma, era un cariño mas fraternal, con Zero jamás experimento esa electrizante sensación cuando el bebía su sangre, en esos momentos solo pensaba en ayudarle en sacrificarse por él, en cambio cuando era Kaname, un hormigueo y un placer la invadían, se sentía en las nubes, eran dos polos totalmente opuestos, y no podía negar que se sentía ciertamente agradecía hacia Ruka, si no fuera por ella se hubiese quedado estancada en la misma pelea interna y sus sentimientos no hubiesen sido aclarados.

-Yuuki, has logrado progresar con tu entrenamiento.- pregunto Kaname sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no he logrado absolutamente nada.- susurro con algo de vergüenza, sus poderes eran basura al lado de su hermano, no podría durar ni un segundo en un combate con él.

-Quieres que te ayude.- se ofreció con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios como intuyendo tal vez lo que ella estaba pensando.- tienes un inmenso poder Yuuki solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo.-

-Claro.- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa, se paró de un salto y coloco su mano sobre su frente en estilo militar.- usted ordena.-

-Muy bien.- menciono divertido.- lo primero es que pienses en un sentimiento fuerte, tal vez tu momento más feliz.- la joven asintió y lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue el primer beso que le dio a Kaname, haciéndola ruborizar al instante.

-lo tengo.- dijo por fin.

-Ahora transporta esas emociones al exterior, piensa que estas en ese momento nuevamente revívelo.- por un segundo tuvo el impulso de pedirle a Kaname que la besara así sentiría todo mejor, pero seguramente eso no era lo que necesitaba, así que hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo, el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, su corazón acelerado, los labios cálidos de él sobre los de ella, y en un segundo creyó revivir con total lucidez aquel momento perfecto.- Muy bien, siento tu energía, ahora piensa en que deseas que suceda a tu alrededor.- Yuuki asintió y pensó en crear una pared de hielo.

Movió su brazo sobre su cabeza, guiada por una fuerza invisible, siguió concentrándose lo más posible, logro entonces mover por fin la blanca nieve, construyendo una especie de muralla, la cual tomando mas concentración, se fue congelando poco a poco, quedando como resultado una enorme pared de hielo, orgullosa de su hazaña, miro a Kaname quien lo sonreía también, corrió hasta él y un arrebato de emoción se lanzo a sus brazos, causando que los dos cayeran en la fría nieve, ahora encima de el, lo miro con cariño, y sin detenerse a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, lo beso, con el sentimiento de satisfacción y amor que la embargaba, mientras él la abrazaba ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de este. El recuerdo de su mente, no le hacía justicia a los verdaderas sensaciones que sentía cuando le besaba, pensó Yuuki mientras rodaba por la nieve, unida a Kaname.

.

.

.

.

-Kaname-sama se ve realmente feliz.- susurro Senri desde los amplios ventanales, Rima quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los enormes sillones cerca de él solo asintió.

-Nunca pensé ver algo así en toda mi vida.- hablo distraídamente Ichijou viendo desde la segunda planta de la mansión la misma escena.- Kaname por fin se ve realmente feliz, ¿no piensas lo mismo Aidou?.-

-Sí, si claro lo que tu digas.- dijo con fastidio, por alguna razón todavía le era incomodo ver los cambios tan bruscos, que se habían efectuado esas dos últimas semanas, además que la mitad de estas las paso con un terrible dolor de espalda, al parecer para que no olvidara lo sucedido con Yuuki en el baile, aunque Kaname hubiese olvidado o ignorado las palabras de la sangre pura, el las recordaba con perfecta claridad.- No creo que sea sincera.- susurro mas para sí mismo, pero de igual forma Takuma lo escucho.

-No vayas a decir eso cerca de Kaname-sama.- advirtió el rubio mientras, cerraba las cortinas que daban la vista al jardín de la mansión Kuran.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o-

Desde aquel día había tomado como actividad principal, practicar algunas horas junto a Kaname, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, este se encontraba bastante atareado, así que esa tarde salió ella sola al amplio jardín de la mansión Kuran, que aun seguía cubierto de la espesa nieve.

Ya habiendo avanzado bastante en sus entrenamientos, ahora sabia que también podía pensar en algo realmente triste para liberar sus poderes, pero prefería no intentarlo de esa forma, aunque su hermano le comento que por lo general el poder del ataque se duplicaba, aparte que llegaría un punto donde no tendría que hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero para llegar todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Como le era costumbre pensó en un momento feliz, en esta oportunidad era la vez que Kaname le había salvado, se sintió envuelta por la calidez después de sentirse tan sola en aquel bosque…. Luego visualizo el arrancar el árbol frente a ella, y la misma energía que había sentido con anterioridad se manifestó y el enorme pino voló por los aires y se golpeo con los arboles en un estruendoso ruido. Satisfecha de su misma se dejo caer en la nieve, miro entonces un pequeño copo de nieve, que caía con lentitud hacia ella, abriendo su boca dejo que el copo de nieve cayera en su lengua, el frio contacto la hizo sonreír, y nuevamente se sintió como una niña pequeña. Dejándose envolver por esa sensación cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus sentidos la giraran, era como el caminar por el bosque sin hacerlo realmente, podía notar la presencia de los animales a unos metros de donde se encontraba, el olor a madera de la quemada en la chimenea de las casas bajo la colina, el sonido de los niños jugando… no supo en qué momento paso, pero el sueño llego a ella, que ni el frio a su alrededor pudo evitar.

-Kaname.- llamo Ichijou al vampiro sangre pura, quien alzo su rostro de una carta que leeia en esos momentos.- Yuuki-sama se ha quedado dormida afuera.-

Este se levanto y miro así fuera, ciertamente la figura de la joven se confundía con la nieve arremolinada a su alrededor, miro la luna bañarla con su luz, y sin desviar la vista de su preciosa Yuuki, abrió los enormes ventanales, y con la brisa azotando sus cabellos se lanzo así afuera, cayendo con elegancia frente a la joven.

- Yuuki.- susurro, y con cuidado de no despertarla, la coloco en su regazo, oliendo su fragancia, que le volvía loco, fue entonces que sintió su garganta arder, ¿desde cuándo no había bebido sangre? No lo recordaba en realidad, y aunque siempre era capaz de controlar su sed de sangre, el olor atrayente de Yuuki era difícil de evitar, sintió como el ardor en su garganta se intensificaba cada vez más, vio lo apetecible que se veía el cuello pálido de la joven, y sintió deseos de enterrar sus colmillos en la tersa piel, pero a tan solo unos centímetros de hacerlo, su autocontrol llego y pudo alejarla un poco y de un salto quedo frente a las enormes puertas de la mansión Kuran.

.

.

.

.

_-Kaname –sama.- gritaba enérgicamente una pequeña Yuuki, mientras corría al encuentro de su amado Kaname, quien sonreía tranquilamente y extendía sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña figurilla, pero cada vez el joven se hacía más lejano hasta que por fin desapareció entre una niebla fantasmal._

_Desesperada miro en todas direcciones y empezó a correr sin un punto definido pero sin previo aviso apareció un joven de cabellos plateados, entonces desesperada por conseguir apoyo en alguien corrió hasta Zero lo que no esperaba es que este poseyera unos ojos rojos intensos y con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios. Y en menos de un parpadear se abalanzo para comerse a su nueva presa…._

Yuuki grito con todas sus fuerzas, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad de una enorme habitación, miro a todas partes, aun con el corazón acelerado y temblando de pies a cabeza, entonces la puerta se abrió apareciendo Kaname, y al verlo tan cerca no pudo evitar ir hasta sus brazos, con fuerza lo sujetaba, intentando no sentirse sola, este no menciono nada pero comenzó acariciar los cabellos de la joven.

-Tengo miedo Kaname-sama…-susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Yo estoy aquí Yuuki.- dijo simplemente, pero esta seguía temblando.- mírame.- la joven obedeció al instante, y la tranquilidad en la mirada del vampiro le fue transmitida, sintiendo el cálido aliento de este tan cerca, rompiendo las distancia lo beso, ya había descubierto que al hacerlo su mente terminaba desconectada del mundo real y eso era lo que más necesitaba en eso momentos.

El efecto fue instantáneo y su mente vago entre la oscuridad y la luz, el calor y el frio, sin ningún sentido, era algo completamente indescriptible, pero al separarse por la inevitable necesidad de aire, le miro a los ojos y solo quiso sentirlo mas cerca, deseo que compartían por igual, los dos cayeron en la mullida cama, sus manos tocaban sus cuerpos, buscando contacto con la piel del otro, que parecía hacerlos arder….

Los ojos de Aidou no podrían estar más abiertos en ese momento, y es que las prisas de Kaname por ir a ver a Yuuki, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de cerrar la puerta, y el joven vampiro quien tan bien, había escuchado el grito de Yuuki, fue hasta ella para ver que sucedía, pero al parecer ya ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones; sintiendo el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza quiso cerrar la puerta y dejar de ver un momento tan privado de los dos sangre pura, pero su poderes al parecer lo habían congelado en su sitio, su cuerpo no le respondía, y los ojos no dejaban de ver la escena con estupefacción.

Al fin Hanabusa fue capaz de recuperar la capacidad de movimiento, pero por desgracia o mala suerte que siempre le acompañaba, piso una de las maderas del piso que estaban sueltas, las cuales hicieron un leve rechinido que fue suficiente para que el sangre pura notara la presencia de Aidou y volteando su rostro, con ojos llameantes en rojo intenso envió una oleada de energía que mando al vampiro a atravesar cinco muros del palacio, dejándolo completamente adolorido, y con la misma fuerza cerró la puerta que vibro por la energía, Yuuki quien aun se encontraba bastante desubicada tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, aunque se volvió a perder en el limbo cuando los labios de Kaname tocaron los de ella nuevamente y sus caricias se retomaron con mas ferocidad.

Aidou al instante sintió como reaparecía los hematomas que habían desaparecido hace tan solo unos días atrás, y se reprocho así mismo, por su mala suerte, siempre en los lugares menos indicados.

-Porque esto me suena a que te estabas inmiscuyendo en algo de los Kuran.- dijo con indiferencia Kain mientras veía distraídamente hacia el rubio, quien hacia un intento por levantarse.

-Kain has regresado.- dijo con sorpresa, aun intentando pararse de entre los escombros.

-Así parece- dijo sencillamente mientras ayudaba al joven, quien hizo varias muecas de dolor.- y que fue lo que hiciste esta vez.-

-Ellos…bueno estaban juntos… y dejaron la puerta…abier…ta entonces…- tartamudeo aun avergonzado de lo que había presenciado, no imaginaba como ver a la cara a los dos vampiros la próxima vez sin que esos recuerdos lo asecharan.

-Yo me haré la idea que entendí, y tú te vas a recostar antes que te caigas a pedazos.- menciono con indiferencia.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o-

Cuando se despertó, no pudo sentirse más feliz, miro el sol ocultándose entre las montañas, y no pudo más que sonreír, no había razón tal vez, pero ella se sentía tan dichosa, que seguramente explotaría de alegría en cualquier momento, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sus pies tuvieron contacto con el frio piso, pero no tomo atención de eso, así que con paso firme fue hasta el baño dispuesta a ducharse y tal vez ir a visitar a Kaname después, al instante en pensar en el, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asecharon y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Entro hasta el baño, y no fue hasta que se quito la fina bata de seda, que escucho el sonido del agua, y entonces inevitablemente vio la sombra por los cristales que dividían el lugar, alguien se estaba bañando, apresuradamente se coloco nuevamente la ropa, y ni un segundo había pasado cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando a un hermoso vampiro quien la miraba fijamente.

-Dormiste bien Yuuki.- la joven había perdido al parecer la capacidad del habla por que lo único que fue capaz de articular, fue un débil asentimiento con la cabeza.- me alegro, y si quieres bañarte, puedes entrar no tengo ningún problema.

Si las mejillas de Yuuki habían estado rojas cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, esa propuesta de Kaname la convirtió en un farolito andante, el joven sonrió con picardía, cosa que la hizo temblar, la fase del Kaname medio pervertido no la asimilaba todavía, al final fue capaz de negar con la cabeza y en una carrera, dificultada por su nerviosismo, salió del baño con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo; Jurándose al instante que pondría más atención la próxima vez, ya que al salir noto un detalle que le paso desapercibido cuando despertó, esta no era su habitación si no la de Kaname.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o-

ya era pasada la media noche y Yuuki segia buscando el camino de regreso a su habitación, miro las ventanas y las ganas de saltar hacia fuera la asecharon, pero solo cargaba puesto un fijo vestido y soportar las ventiscas heladas del exterior no se le hacía muy llamativo; miro nuevamente los amplios pasillos, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba las escaleras que definitivamente la conducirían a su habitación, suspiro con resignación justamente esa noche decidía hacer una excursión en la enorme mansión. Recordó entonces la razón por la que se había perdido entre el laberinto de pasillos del lugar, primeramente lo ocurrido en la habitación de Kaname, la había hecho correr hasta sus aposentos (después de haberse tranquilizado), y claro que después de estar completamente aseada, decidió ir a ver a Kaname, pero él no se encontraba en su habitación, y según lo que le dijeron uno de los sirvientes del lugar él se encontraba en la biblioteca, así que para matar el tiempo se le ocurrió la magnífica idea, de recorrer la mansión Kuran, claro que no contaba con el ese imprevisto…

Después de deambular por los pasillos como alma en pena por varias horas logro encontrar las escaleras y con desesperación bajo corriendo decidía a no volver a inventar nada parecido nuevamente. En su afán de llegar a su habitación, había tropezado con alguien, por un segundo pensó que era Kaname, pero solo se trataba de Hanabusa, que al verla se torno de un color escarlata y desapareció en carrera por los pasillos, algo extrañada siguió mas tranquila hacia sus aposentos… _Extrañamente esa actitud en el joven se repitió varias veces._

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o-

Los mareos la recibieron apenas despertó en los de inicios la primavera, así que por razones obvias no fue su mejor día, cuando que cuando Kaname trato de abrazarla ella lo alejo de un manotazo y se adentro en carrera hacia el baño, dejando en el excusado lo poco que había comido, limpiándose con el torso de la mano los labios, pensó que el malestar pasaría, así que se ducho, pero apenas llego a su olfato el olor de la comida, tuvo que volver a correr directamente al baño.

Más tarde decidió sentarse en la sala con los demás vampiros, Kaname la miraba con atención, y en sus ojos se veía la clara preocupación por su salud, ella intento aparentar sentirse en perfectas condiciones, pero la insistente mirada de su hermano y las extrañas muecas y sonrojos de Aidou la hicieron explotar.

-PODRIAN DE DEJARME DE VER ASI.- grito al instante todas las personas en la habitación la vieron fijamente.- yo…lo siento.- susurro al darse cuenta de su actitud que fácilmente se podía asociar a una actitud malcriada. Y sin poder evitarlo con un balde siendo vaciado rápidamente, las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la princesa quien salió corriendo siendo segia obviamente por Kaname.

-Yuuki te encuentras bien.- pregunto con preocupación, la joven no volteo la mirada, hacia el si no que veía fijamente hacia el jardín, en el cual ya no había señas de ni una pisca de nieve.

-Si…yo solo creo que odio la primavera.- menciono, causando que el vampiro levantara una ceja completamente desubicado.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Es que desde el invierno desapareció, me he sentido mal.- dijo con total firmeza.

-Es solo casualidad Yuuki.- susurro Kaname, mientras abrazaba a la joven, esta correspondió el abrazo pero al instante el olor de la colonia del vampiro sangre pura, le revolvió el estomago, y utilizando sus nuevos poderes de vampiro recién adquiridos, corrió con la fuerza sobre humana que era poseedora, hasta el baño más cercano….

-ODIO LA PRIMAVERA.- se escucho un grito que retumbo por cada rincón de la mansión Kuran, pero aunque los vampiros no lo imaginaban la tortura estaba a punto de comenzar…

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oooo

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**Bueno después de no sé cuánto tiempo, el dos de abril o tres, ya que solo falta un minuto para las doce, he terminado y a publicado este nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado y que la larga espera haya valido la pena, (si no me pondré a llorar) creo que la historia a estado avanzando según mi punto de vista, he de leer el suyo o eso esperare con ansias, este capítulo mostro mucho Kaname*Yuuki cosa que creo que estaban esperando, así que desearía saber su opinión y si de verdad vale la pena seguir con esta historia he de agradecer los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, me hicieron realmente feliz, muchas gracias chicas (si hay chicos que se muestren) por todas las cosas lindas y sugerencias que me dieron, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas.**

**He aquí el comentarles que hice una apuesta con una amiga que afirmaba que ustedes se habían olvidado de mi historia y si recibía menos de cinco reviews tendría que darle cinco de mis dibujos (los cuales amo con todo mi corazón) y si eran más ella me daría barras de chocolate, ya imagino que a vosotras no les importara ya que no van a recibir chocolate, así que les hare esta propuesta, si llego a mas de cinco reviews y le demuestro a mi one-chan que se equivocaba, publicare el próximo capitulo el 14 de abril sin duda alguna ¿qué les parece?.**

**Sayonara….**

_**Próximo Capitulo**__**: **_

Sorpresa: existen diversidad de sorpresas, tanto positivas y negativas, las cuales causan variados tipos de reacciones a los oyentes, entonces qué tipo de reacción habrá en la mansión Kuran, cuando un doctor de uns información sobre la vampiresa sangre pura, que vueltas dará en el lugar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummm, valla ni siquiera se que decirles para que me disculpen por tanta irresponsabilidad de mi parte, pero de verdad lo siento mucho he estado muy ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de absolutamente nada, pero ya tengo dos semanas de vacaciones así que me he puesto en este tiempo a actualizar todas mis historias, y aquí estoy trayéndoles una continuación que se que han esperado por mucho tiempo, nuevamente les digo que espero que me disculpen y no dejen de dejarme esos lindos comentarios que me alegran tanto :D….**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto (Que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino

Sorpresa VI

_Yuuki cuando necesites desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo nunca olvides que estaré a tu lado para escuchar lo que desees decirme, esa noche de principios de primavera Sayori le había dicho aquello al verla llorar, pero en ese momento le era imposible decirle su secreto e increíblemente ahora casi dos años después se encontraba en una situación similar, ¿qué debería hacer?_

Entre los brazos de Kaname, Yuuki se despertó aquella tarde, su cuerpo se sentía sofocado y su estomago daba vueltas al igual que su cabeza, así que no fue de extrañar, que no respondiera el saludo del vampiro, es mas al darle una sola mirada él supo lo que sucedía y soltó a la joven quien dé un salto corrió hasta el baño, y se interno en el cerrando la puerta con estrepitoso sonido.

Kaname se levanto con parsimonia, camino hasta su ropa desparramada en el piso y se vistió con lentitud, escuchando atentamente los sonidos del cuarto de baño, fue cuando el sonido del agua le alerto que era su tiempo de hacer acto de presencia–Ya había aprendido a nunca entrar sin la autorización de Yuuki-.

Abrió entonces la puerta y ahí estaba su querida Yuuki, pálida y débil, sintió que la había defraudado al no cuidarla bien, ella se secaba el rostro cuando le miro con sus grandes ojos marrones, se veía tan indefensa que solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos para protegerla, pero ya había descubierto que eso no era todo lo que se necesitaba, para cuidar a la persona que más se ama.

-Es definitivo Yuuki te llevare al medico.- dijo Kaname, la joven le miro aterrorizada al instante.

-No, Kaname-sama, odio los doctores.- chillo mientras le abrazaba, como si intentase proteger de alguno de esa forma.

-Lo siento mi querida Yuuki, pero me has persuadido por casi tres semanas, con la escusa de que mejoraras.- se veía realmente afectado cuando hablo.- Pero cada día te levantas más débil, no puedo permitir que sigas de esa forma.-

-Pero Kaname-sama…yo no quiero.- intento persuadirle, pero el joven le acaricio el rostro con ternura, al ver sus ojos Yuuki supo que no había alternativa.

-Mejor alístate, te pasare buscando dentro de media hora para ir al hospital.- la joven vampiresa, sintió los nervios a flor de piel, no quería ir al médico, ella de verdad le aterraba la idea. El vampiro giro para dirigirse a la salida, pero más lento de lo normal todavía sentía el amargo sabor de negarse a una petición de Yuuki.

Desesperada busco una forma de liberarse de la situación, supo que no podría escapar de la casa, no era invierno y su rastro seria muy fácil de identificar por su hermano, tampoco podía fingir estar demasiado enferma para levantarse siquiera, eso hubiera sido absurdo, entonces una idea surco su mente, podría ser la única alternativa que tenia pero solo de pensar en ella se avergonzaba de sí misma. _Vamos Yuuki tu puedes hacerlo es por una buena causa_ pensó intentando darse ánimos. Respiro profundo y hablo.

-Kaname-sempai.- su voz salio en un ronroneo que puso alerta al vampiro.

-Que sucede Yuuki.- intento lucir casual, pero en su voz se notaba que no quería saber lo que le diría la joven.

-Porque no se baña conmigo, después podríamos…- si Kaname hubiese estado de frente a la joven hubiera notado que esta tenia las mejillas enrojecidas y temblaba como una hoja de papel en medio de una tempestad, porque decir aquello era igualable a lo que sentía, es mas es peor.- hacer….-

-No.- dijo de forma tajante, pero una parte de él muy recóndita le pedía que siguiera el pedido de la joven. Antes de poder arrepentirse hablo.- Yuuki arréglate vendré a buscar pronto no dur….- paró en seco al escuchar la seda caer del cuerpo de la joven hasta el piso. Se preparo para huir, solo fue capaz de estirar su mano hacia la puerta, cuando los brazos blanquecinos de Yuuki rodearon su cintura.

_**Ya no había escapatoria ¿Cómo podría protegerla si hacia este tipo de cosas?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaname no supo con certeza como Yuuki había logrado quitarle la ropa tan rápidamente, y menos entendía como había pasado de una dulce e inocente jovencita a bueno "eso". Era su culpa seguramente, _**había corrompido a Yuuki.**_

Cuando salió de la ducha con la vampiresa enroscada a su cuerpo de pies y manos, supo la respuesta a su primera interrogante su ropa se encontraba hecha jirones en el piso ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de aquello? Y decían que era el vampiro más perceptivo de todos los tiempos; eso era solo porque no habían visto esto.

Decidió dejar para otro momento sus pensamientos, al ver los labios apetecibles de la joven rozar su mejilla.

-Yuuki estoy triste.- la joven se alejo del cuello de su hermano, para luego mirarle con atención. Desde la posición de Yuuki sentada sobre el, Kaname noto que Yuuki se veía diferente, tal vez era por sus ojos ardiendo en rojo y sus labios manchados en sangre, y su cabello largo cubriendo su parte de su rostro lo que la hacía ver distinta. No, no era eso había algo diferente era como si su esencia estuviera cambiando, hasta su forma de comportarse era ligeramente diferente. Extremadamente diferente en realidad, repuso al instante.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Es que hay algo en ti que me desconcierta, siento que…- paro de hablar al ver a la joven confundida, esta espero expectante a que él continuara - No olvídalo.- exponerle a la vampiresa sus pensamientos no le parecía adecuado en un momento así.

-Kaname dime que es lo que pasa.- reprocho.

-No olvídalo Yuuki.- ahora se encontraba arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a colación.

-Entonces me iré, es inútil que este en un lugar donde no quieran ser sinceros.- dijo mientras fruncia el ceño y se apartaba los cabellos de la cara, se bajo del pecho de Kaname, y camino hasta su ropa tirada en el piso.

-Ves a lo que me refiero.- dijo divertido, al ver la cara de enfado de la vampiresa que parecía más una niña que cualquier otra cosa cuando tenía esa actitud, pero al ver que Kaname se reía de ella se enojo más y se vistió apresurada.- Además esta es tu habitación.- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida como si hubiera olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-No me interesa, dormiré en cualquier otra.- refunfuño, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas, le dio a Kaname la afirmación de sus suposiciones.

-Te vas a ir así.- pregunto con ligereza unos minutos después cuando la vampiresa ya estaba completamente vestida y ya se dirigía hacia a girar el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Así como?- se vio desubica y volteo para esperar una respuesta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Kaname estaba a unos centímetros de separación de ella.

El joven miro el rostro de Yuuki donde aun las manchas de sangre bordeaban la comisura de sus labios, así que elimino la distancia que les separaba y paso su lengua por las manchas rojizas. Yuuki sorprendida y avergonzada había quedado atrapada entre la puerta y Kaname, no sabía qué hacer más que sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Te avergüenzas de eso, y no lo hiciste cuando me sedujiste para que olvidara llevarte al médico.- la joven aparto la mirada, apenada pero según su punto de vista tenía una razón muy válida para hacerlo, ella no podría haber dejado que Kaname la arrastrara hasta un hospital sin luchar, demasiadas malas experiencias en aquellos lugares endemoniadamente blancos.

_**El único que entendía su temor era Zero.**_ Elimino el pensamiento con la misma velocidad que llego, y centro su atención en Kaname nuevamente.

-Eso fue porque de verdad yo no quería ir.- casi tartamudeo.

-Y eso se debe ¿a qué?- pregunto, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no mejoraba su nerviosismo, era imposible que pudiera hablar de manera lo suficientemente coherente en esas condiciones.

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.- mintió, no era el tema el que la afectaba si no la situación, Kaname también pareció estar de acuerdo porque asintió y sonrió con una picardía muy propia de él desde hace unos meses en adelante.

Si hace dos años atrás le hubiesen dicho que Kaname Kuran podría colocar aquella cara, se habría reído y le hubiera dicho que era una estupidez, claro que ya no pensaba igual.

-En realidad yo tampoco Yuuki, sigo hambriento.- la joven asintió y aunque se encontraba débil, dejo su cuello al descubierto.

-No me refería a beber tu sangre.- susurro mientras acariciaba su cuello.- Además sigues muy débil, no voy a tomar ni una gota de ti, hasta que no te recuperes.-

-Kaname-sama.- susurro al sentir los labios de él, bajar por sus hombros, al instante las piernas le temblaron y no tuvo más que sucumbir a las caricias del vampiro, para perderse nuevamente en el limbo, en el cual siempre caía al estar a su lado.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

Cuando despertó al día siguiente fue relativamente temprano, no eran ni siquiera las seis de la tarde pero a pesar de la hora Kaname no se encontraba a su lado como de costumbre, sintió un pinchazo de tristeza pero le ignoro, había despertado sin ningún malestar así que tendría que alegrarse por ello. Su hermano seguramente tenía una buena razón para irse de su cuarto.

Dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella ese día, tal vez entrenar un rato si era necesario, se fue a duchar llena de expectativas y se coloco su vestido favorito, uno de un rosa pálido ligero, camino entonces hasta la puerta lista a dar un paseo, antes que el sol se ocultara definitivamente. Estaba demasiado emocionada por despertarse sin mareos que podría saltar del la terraza de la mansión Kuran de pura felicidad.

Cuando camino por los corredores de la mansión sintió un mal presentimiento, de esos que te embargan de vez en cuando, de si decides cruzar o no la calle por lo que puede pasar, sonaba absurda la comparación pero así fue como se sintió al caminar en aquella soledad, sentía como si debía regresar a su habitación y ocultarse bajo la cama, entonces el brillo del atardecer que tenia oportunidad de vislumbrarse con mucha dificultad por las gruesas cortinas que los sirventés colocaban en la madrugada, y que eran levantadas por lo general después del crepúsculo, impedían una vista más nítida del hermoso atardecer que seguramente se veía desde los ventanales y seguramente era el que causaba ese miedo y mal presentimiento que la embargaba, dispuesta a culpar a eso por su preocupación camino hasta las escaleras.

Su mal presentimiento le embargo cuando bajo tan solo tres escalones y le fue fácil ver lo que ocurría un piso más abajo, su hermano hablaba con un hombre sobre su salud, al instante le dio un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, ya se veía atada a una camilla directo a un hospital lleno de personas sufriendo y muriendo a cada instante, el solo recuerdo de lo que había visto en esos lugares le dio escalofríos.

-Si estoy muy preocupado…- la voz de su hermano hizo meollo en ella, y vio con más claridad la profundidad del asunto, es cierto había estado preocupando a Kaname toda estas semanas, y no había tenido consideración con él. Derrotada decidió comportarse como una mujer adulta y enfrentar sus miedos, qué más da si en los hospitales hay gente muerta y triste –Vale ese pensamiento no la ayudo en lo absoluto- prefirió entonces no pensar en nada antes de echar para atrás la decisión de madurar y correr hasta debajo de su cama, bajo las escaleras y miro hacia los dos hombres en la estancia principal –la imagen mental de su cuarto no se hizo esperar-. _Empieza a correr Yuuki + Se valiente._ Dos partes de ellas empezaron a debatirse internamente que es lo que debería hacer.

Miro entonces al doctor, tal vez podría recobrar su confianza al ver que no había nada amenazador en un hombre con bata blanca -gran error- su cara era la más aterradora que haya visto en su vida. El hombre le miro entonces e hizo algo que no lo categorizaría como dulce, sonrió y vio sus colmillos, pero si es un vampiro. Y este era el día que elegía para comportarse con madurez.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-oo-o-o-o—oo—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Un medico- chillo Aidou al verlo desde las escaleras -que demonios hace aquí.- su voz cada vez sonaba mas enojada y alterada, a su lado Akatsuki entro como una sombra.

-Tranquilízate.- su voz más que sonar de forma conciliadora, fue amenazante.- Además lo más seguro es que venga a revisar a Yuuki-sama.-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto esperanzado, sacando de su mente las horribles veces que había tenido que asistir a uno, los médicos vampiros no eran tan dulces como las lindas enfermeritas de los humanos. Ellos eran viejos y gruñones – Y no regalaban golosinas-.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-oo-o-o-o—oo—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Rima, hay un medico en la casa.- hablo con la monotonía de siempre Senri mientras entraba a la habitación de la vampiresa.

-Y que me interesa.- pregunto con la misma frialdad que su compañero, mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Te ves muy pálida y tienes ojeras.- _**No saldrás bien en las fotos**_, pensó internamente. La joven voltio al instante, una pequeña chispa salió de sus ojos helados.- Deberías pedirle algo para dormir se ve que no lo haces muy bien.-

-Eso es culpa tuya Senri.- cualquier persona pensaría que eso saldría con una voz amenazadora, o por lo menos se vería furiosa, pero en cambio seguía con su habitual indiferencia, cuando tomo el secador en sus manos y siguió con su labor.

El joven solo se encogió de hombros, y se acostó en la cama de la joven.

-Tienes razón.- la vampiresa no le prestó atención.- Quiero ponkis.- Rima asintió mientras sacaba la cajita del tocador.

Los dos siguieron en completo silencio, que fue solo interrumpido por los alaridos de Aidou, _Como siempre sucedía_.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-oo-o-o-o—oo—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Yuuki que bueno que has despertado temprano.- la joven no sabía si reprocharle a Kaname o a si misma sobre su estupidez de pararse temprano ese día. Debería irse a dormir otra vez.

-No creías que te dejaría así verdad.- hablo el sangre pura, mientras sonreía hacia la joven quien refunfuñaba en silencio.

-Traidor.- siseo con voz "amenazante" que ha Kaname le sonó como un gatito indefenso.

-Estamos en la misma posición.- la joven bajo la mirada avergonzada, los ojos de Kaname habían traspasado hasta su alma, y desgraciadamente él tenía razón.

El doctor quien había estado en completo silencio, parecía mas parte del inmobiliario, si no fue porque Kaname se dirigió a él nuevamente, Yuuki hubiera olvidado que no estaban solos. Como había olvidado porque estaban "discutiendo" si se le podía definir de esa forma.

-Yuuki te presento al doctor Yamoto Fujiwa.- la joven miro al hombre y luego a Kaname a quien le dirigió una mirada furiosa, que transmitía algo como Me vengare.

-Yuuki Cro…Kuran, doctor Yamoto-sama.- dijo lo más amable que pudo su voz en ese momento, intentando parecer tranquila, pero ese hombre se parecía mucho al de sus recuerdos, lo que impedía sentirse cómoda cerca de él.

-Un placer en conocerla Yuuki-sama.- su voz gruesa no ayudo a ganar su confianza, y al parecer él lo noto también.- he asistido a toda su familia durante generaciones, además que fui gran amigo de su padre Haruka-sama y su tío Rido-sama.- el ambiente se puso tenso al instante, el nombre de Rido Kuran era casi un tabú en aquella casa, y eso al parecer lo noto el vampiro ya que miro hacia otra parte tal vez buscando algo para remediar su error.

Fue Kaname quien salió en su ayuda.

-Creo que ya es hora de que revise a Yuuki, me urge saber qué es lo que tiene.-

-Oh claro que si Kaname-sama, pero habría un lugar más privado donde pueda hacerle el chequeo.- menciono mientras miraba en dirección a las escaleras, donde Aidou vigilaba atentamente si era cierto que el no estaría incluido en las revisiones medicas. Suspiro cuando supo que Kain había estado en lo cierto.

Yamoto después de preguntarle algunas cosas y hacerle un chequeo general, por fin logro que Yuuki dejara de verlo con desconfianza, aunque eso sucedió porque tenía la plena confianza, que nadie se atrevería a hacerle absolutamente nada, teniendo a la atenta mirada de Kaname sobre él a cada movimiento él no sería tan estúpido.

-Yuuki-sama, ya que aquí no tengo los equipos necesarios para realizarles las pruebas que me faltan, necesito tomarle una muestra de sangre y llevarla al laboratorio, para concretar qué es lo que tiene.- dijo mientras la miraba a la joven.

-Claro.- dijo agradeció internamente no tenerle miedo a las agujas, ya que eso unido a aquel hombre hubiese sido su perdición.

- Fujiwa no tienes por lo menos una idea de lo que pueda tener.- pregunto Kaname, mientras el vampiro guardaba el frasquito con la muestra de sangre en su maletín.

-Tengo una idea base de lo que puede tener, pero no quiero dar ninguna falsa información, preferiré a esperar las pruebas del laboratorio.-

-No podría decirnos por favor.- esta vez fue la joven quien pregunto, aunque no lo pareciera internamente también estaba preocupada, solo que antes el miedo le había superado más que el malestar.

-lo siento pero no quiero dar falsas esperanzas, mañana les traeré los resultados.- el hombre entonces se despidió y se retiro siendo guiado por un sirviente.

-Ufff.- exclamo la vampiresa para sentarse en el mueble, más tranquila de lo que había estado toda la tarde, miro entonces por las ventanas–ya los sirvientas habían abierto las gruesas cortinas- para ver un cielo oscuro y despejado, al final su paseo por los jardines al atardecer se había cancelado, pero uno de noche no sonaba tan mal.

Se puso en pie dispuesta para retirarse notando por primera vez la atenta mirada que Kaname le tenía encima.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pensé que al irse Yamoto te pondrías a insultarme o a lanzarme por lo menos los floreros, veo que me he equivocado.- dijo con un tono de perplejidad que arranco un suspiro de la joven.

-No es a los doctores a quienes les temo, Kaname- sama.- el sangre pura alzo una ceja deductivo y Yuuki volvió a suspirar.- Bueno como explicarte bien, si les tengo algo de miedo pero no sé, como hacerte entender.-

-Inténtalo.- mientras se sentaba en el sillón, y daba unas palmaditas a su lado, incitando a Yuuki a que le hiciera compañía.

-Bueno en realidad eso paso cuando tenía como siete años, al director le habían llamado del hospital que una amiga de él había tenido un accidente.- supo un tiempo después que en realidad la había atacado un nivel E.- Entonces nos fuimos hasta allá, yo nunca había visto un lugar tan blanco, tal vez por eso tenía la mente tan despierta que recuerdo el acontecimiento con tanta claridad, el lugar me encanto y aterro al mismo tiempo, pero no tardo mucho en que empezara asustarme de verdad…

_Sintió el olor fuerte que rodeaba aquel lugar, las luces intensas parpadeantes y los llantos de las personas. No le pareció un lugar tan bonito después de eso. El director había entrado por la sala de emergencias, y esa era la parte más traumática de los hospitales, así que en aquel lugar no fue de extrañar que sus curiosos ojos notaran la llegada de una paciente completamente quemada, tenía la piel al rojo vivo y los ojos miraban había todas partes sin enfocarse, pero eso cambio cuando le atravesó con su miraba, los ojos verdes de aquella mujer solo trasmitían sufrimiento y eso fue lo que dirigió a su cuerpo cuando le vio directamente, recordaba haber temblado y deseado tener a Kaname para sentirse segura, se había agarrado fuertemente de la chaqueta de Kaien mientras este hablaba con una enfermera._

_-Que sucede Yuuki.- pregunto Cross un poco después al verla tan asustada, ella solo negó con la cabeza, todavía con la imagen de los ojos de la mujer se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. _

_Los gritos que se escucharon de la sala donde había entrado aquella mujer, retumbaron de manera horripilante, pero para su sorpresa los gritos de los doctores no duraron en hacerse escuchar. Kaien se había puesto alerta, cuando las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, la mujer tenía una mirada enloquecía y sus manos había sangre, parecía un demonio._

_Entonces un doctor apareció de la misma sala con el rostro lleno de sangre, su cara poseía un aura peligrosa, pero que no cruzaba el nivel de locura que la mujer tenía, la cual al verle se puso a pelear con él, los dos se atacaron con ferocidad y al final, el doctor había arrancado su cabeza de un solo tajo, llenando las paredes de sangre; recordaba que algunas gotitas le habían caído en el rostro._

_Desde la vez que había sido casi asesinada en aquel bosque no había visto nada tan traumático, y como aquella vez, todo lo que estaba en blanco se tiño de un escarlata intenso._

Kaname miro a Yuuki sorprendido cuando termino de relatar su historia, aun en su mente no concebía porque ella nunca le hubiese dicho eso, cuando en aquella época jamás le tenía secretos a él, y cuando se lo pregunto ella solo dijo que no quería preocuparle, eso le hizo sentir culpable.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte eso paso hace mucho tiempo.- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque de igual manera ella seguía asustada por ese recuerdo.

-Pero igual te afecta Yuuki.- dijo, ante eso la joven no tuvo nada que replicar.

-Pero de que hubiese servido decírtelo.- interrogo, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Kaname supo la respuesta, la cual era muy obvia en realidad, le hubiese borrado esos recuerdos.

Suspiro ya había pasado mucho tiempo de ello, y ahora al relatarlo sabía que era inútil seguir temiéndole, no le ayudaría en nada, aunque le sirviese tener más preocupaciones en su vida.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

Yuuki parpadeo por segunda vez sin mover ni un musculo, mientras veía fijamente al hombre frente a ella, estaba esperando pacientemente que le dijera que era una broma –una de muy mal gusto cabe destacar- pero Yamoto no decía nada, solo la miraba de la misma forma que ella lo hacia. Fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos después que pudo hablar.

-Está seguro.- susurro.

-Claro que lo estoy Yuuki-sama, ayer no se los dije porque no quería hacerles crear falsas esperanzas pero los exámenes no se equivocan.-

-Pero, pero….eso es…- quiso decir imposible, pero la palabra no salió de sus labios, porque sabía que sería una mentira, claro que era muy posible, pero ella nunca había siquiera tomado en cuenta que algo así era posible, por lo menos no justo a ella.

_**Embarazada imposible**_.

Agradeció entonces que Kaname no estuviera con ella porque si no le hubiera lanzado algún jarrón – de los cuales había muchos del cual escoger- porque era su culpa, ¿de quién más? Si Kaname Kuran tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando en este instante, quería cortarle un muchos pedazos por hacerla pasar por algo así.

-Yo voy a decirle a Kuran-sama, o usted desea darle la noticia.- el hombre solo quería distraer a la mujer, sus sentidos le advertían que debía huir de esa habitación lo antes posible, y cabe destacar que ellos nunca le había fallado.

-Si…creo…que..- no pudo explicarse más, estaba demasiado turbada todavía, y después querían que ella no le tuviese renuencia a los doctores. Ja, que estupidez.

-Iré a decirle entonces.- dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y se retiraba, dejando sola a la mujer, que aun no salía de su estado de shock- asesino.

-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Yamoto creyó ilusamente que el vampiro sangre pura se tomaría las cosas con más calmas y no quedaría en estado de shock como Yuuki, pero eso fue infantil de pensar, porque Kaname estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para eso.

El vampiro al principio se había quedado callado al escuchar por fin el resultado de los exámenes de su adorada Yuuki, pero de todos las cosas que pensó que podría tener, nunca se le ocurrió en la que sería más obvia para cualquier otra persona, menos para un vampiro de siglos de antigüedad que jamás había tenido tiempo de pensar en cosas como esa, cuando la guerra era lo que se vivía día tras día.

Cerro los parpados luciendo cansado, no sabia que hacer su mente trataba de entenderlo, pero aun no lo procesaba como era posible que iba hacer pa…. El vampiro no fue capaz ni siquiera de decir la frase cuando su mente colapso y cayo en el piso con un ruido seco.

Si definitivamente se había descubierto una nueva forma de vencer a un sangre pura, pensó instantáneamente Fujiwa cuando vio al vampiro en piso, aunque debía ser ese en especial, ya que cuando le dijo a Rido lo mismo este no lucio ni interesado y con Haruka, bueno el si se emociono más de lo que creía posible, pero esto no era algo que había visto jamás.

Entonces ese fue momento de Aidou en meter las narices donde no lo llaman, el joven se había pegado a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de los dos hombre, y cuando después de muchas palabras sin importancia dijo lo verdaderamente relevante " Yuuki estaba embarazada" no pudo ni creerlo, entonces escucho algo más aterrador y sorprendente el sonido de algo caer, y por la rendijilla de la cerradura vio el cuerpo de Kaname en el piso, no pudo detener sus instintos y abrió a puerta con en un estrepitoso sonido.

Kaname en el piso inconsciente y el doctor Yamoto hurgando dentro de su maletín, solo le pudo dar una idea clara al joven Aidou -El desagradable viejo ese quería matar a su adorado Kaname-

Sin pensarlo más corrió hasta el vampiro, jalándolo para que se alejara de su maletín e impedirle sacar alguna cosa extraña para herir al sangre pura, mientras que lo hacia sus ojos brillaban y empezaba a congelar las piernas y brazos del hombre. _Protegería a Kaname con su vida._

Kaname se paro del piso, algo aturdido, pero de algo estuvo seguro no estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo ya que Yamoto se encontraba ahí al igual que Aidou –Su presencia la había sentido detrás de la puerta desde hace rato- los dos vampiros ni voltearon a verle, primero porque el rubio se encontraba sujeto al cuello del doctor, intentando asfixiarlo y el otro intentaba liberarse de las ataduras de hielo que le habían puesto en las muñecas y las piernas.

-Maldito mocoso suéltame.-

-Usted quería hacerle daño a Kaname-sama.- grito con furia, haciendo que el hielo subiera por sus piernas de forma rápida.

-Claro que no, idiota estaba buscando algo para ayudarle.-

-Mentiroso yo vi que sacaba cosas misteriosas de su maleta.-

-Aidou suéltalo.- la voz peligrosa de Kaname se deslizo como veneno que hizo paralizar al vampiro al instante.

-Kaname, se ha despertado.- hablo sorprendido pero sin soltarse aun del hombre ante esto los ojos del sangre pura se entrecerraron amenazadoramente.

-Aidou.- al instante noto su fallo, pero fue demasiado tarde, los ojos de Kaname brillaron y una fuerza superior le envió tres muros mas allá de su punto original, quedando adolorido entre los escombro. _Porque a él le tenían que pasar siempre esas_ cosas.

El hombre ni siquiera había podido ver bien al joven Kuran para agradecerle cuando este ya había partido de la habitación. La prioridad en ese momento de Kaname era ver a Yuuki.

Camino los pasillos buscando la presencia de la princesa sangre pura, la cual noto en el tercer piso, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar en pensar sobre lo que dicho por Fujiwa, el seria padre, jamás había pensado en formar una familia, nunca creyó que alguien como el podría hacerlo, estaba demasiado manchado de pecados como para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, pero ahora que le decían que ya era casi un hecho, no podía negar que daría todo lo mejor de él, para hacer un buen padre, que mas daba si estaba condenado a la oscuridad, podría ver un poco de luz mientras pudiera.

Cuando entro en la habitación noto que un aura dominaba todo el lugar, no era seguro entrar, pero igual lo hizo, al instante tuvo que desviar un jarrón que venía directo hacia su cabeza, miro a Yuuki escondida detrás de una mesa, no pudo evitar ensombrecerse ante esta vista.

-Yuuki.- hablo preocupado para caminar hasta ella.

-Es tu culpa Kaname.- dijo mientras se levantaba, y le miraba con rabia sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su cuerpo temblaba asustado.

-Yuuki.- no sabía que decir, ¿qué podría hacer? Supo entonces que había hecho planes demasiado apresuradamente, Yuuki no parecía dispuesta a formar una familia junto al él.

-Yo no puedo ni cuidar de mi misma, como crees que yo podría…- entre sollozos hablo mientras veía a Kaname se veía desolada.- Yo no puedo.-

_¿Yuuki estaba sugiriendo no tener al niño? _No pudo dejar de mostrarse sorprendido y herido a la vez, pero siguió con su rostro imperturbable.

-Kaname, que va a pasar con nosotros.- se veía tan indefensa que solo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos.- Yo solo hace unos momentos acabo de saber que tengo una parte de ti dentro de mí, y ya le amo, pero yo no sabre que hacer.-

Se permito tranquilizarse al escuchar eso, _Yuuki si le quería a su lado y también al bebe, solo estaba asustada_. Claro que el también lo estaba pero debía ser fuerte para cuidar de los dos.

-No te preocupes Yuuki.- dijo mientras la soltaba y se arrodillaba frente a ella, agarrando su mano y viéndola directamente.- Te juro que te protegeré a ti y a nuestro hijo con mi propia vida.-

Nuestro, nunca esa palabra le había sonado tan maravillosa, era cierto ella no estaba sola en eso, Kaname estaría a su lado, las dudas cedieron un poco, seria mentira admitir que estaba tranquila al saber que esperaría un bebe, pero podría decir que se enfrentaría a todo si Kaname seguía a su lado. Le sonrió tiernamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Kaname te amo.-

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

La lujosa mansión rebosaba de lirios y azucenas, cuando Kain llego a ella, la época de la primavera había traído un aire de alegría que no se sentía el resto del año, pero de igual forma el no sintió envuelto por esa aura en ningún momento, solo espero indiferente hasta que una sirvienta le llevo hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde encontró a la heredera de aquel lugar: Ruka Sousen.

-Qué bueno que has venido.- su voz sonaba forzada, intentando ser cordial cuando deseaba cortarle el cuello a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

-Tú me lo has pedido.- dijo simplemente, la hermosa mujer solo asintió y apretó con más fuerza la azucena que descansaba en su mano.

-Entonces es cierto.- Kain no entendió porque ella quería que le confirmarse algo tan obvio es que deseaba sufrir más, pero no pudo negarse aquella mirada desolada que le dirigió.

-Si, Kaname-sama va hacer padre.- los ojos de la mujer se desviaron fríos y sin vida, cualquiera al ver la escena pensaría que comenzaría a llorar como una infanta, o se conformaría con lo dicho de forma madura, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad.

Ruka tomo entre sus manos otra flor de azucena que olio por unos segundos, y luego tan imprevistamente, lanzo el jarrón al piso el cual se destruyo en miles de pedazos, lo mismo hizo con otro a su derecha, pero este impacto se le unió el enorme vidrio de las ventanas. Ruka estaba furiosa y no se resignaría por ningún motivo, deseaba hacer sufrir a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Increíblemente Kain no parecía entrar en la lista, pero ella no quiso pensar en ese momento porque no quería unirlo al montón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Kaname se encontraba recostado en el sillón y ella solo podía ver el teléfono en sus manos como si fuera un arma extremadamente peligrosa, miro a su hermano quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estancia, suspiro por quinta vez, y volvió a marcar el numero, pero antes de que siquiera repicara lo corto nuevamente.

-Si quieres no les digas nada Yuuki.- hablo por primera vez Kaname mientras la veía.

-Sí pero he de hacerlo Kaname-sama, yo tengo que hacerlo, es lo que debo…- su mente seguía bloqueada y repartirse lo mismo así misma varias veces, era la única forma de hacerse una idea clara de lo que debía hacer, pero las cosas eran más difíciles de decir que hacer.

Decidía marco el número de la academia Cross por sexta vez y apretando en un puño su mano para evitar colgar, dejo que repicara, entonces después de un momento alguien contesto y el terror la invadió.

-Hola, ¿director?- hablo casi en un susurro, estaba demasiado nerviosa para alzar la voz un poco más.

-El no se encuentra ¿quién habla?- la voz que pregunto salió fría y cortante como el metal.

-Zero.- pregunto aun temerosa, casi cruzo los dedos para que la persona dijera que no, pero era imposible que fuera así, esa voz solo la podía tener una sola persona.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron en un oscuro resentimiento al escuchar ese nombre, no olvidaba que tenía una cuenta pendiente con él.

-¿Yuuki?-

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-oo-o

**Chicas espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y de verdad que lo siento por todas las tardanzas, pero mejor tarde que nunca, les agradezco por su completo apoyo en esta historia, me pone realmente feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, esto es para ustedes y deseo que les haya gustado.**

**Intentare no durar tanto la próxima vez, ya que estoy de vacaciones, así que puede que sea posible que publique un día antes de mi cumple, eso sería el 11 de agosto vale, no prometo nada, pero me esforzare por ponerme desde este momento con eso, sin más nada que decir, aparte de que esperare con ansias sus comentarios, les dejo y que tengan un feliz fin de semana.**

**Sayonara**

**Próximo Capitulo: La decisión de los Kuran**


	7. Chapter 7

**LO SIENTO, letras mayúsculas por que es la única forma de que vieran que me siento realmente apenada por tanta irresponsabilidad, pero entre los trajines de mi liceo no me ha dado tiempo de nada, pero ya estoy lista para continuar y no quiero distraerlas así que lean y esperare sus opiniones igual de ansiosa que la primera vez que escribí aquí**.

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto (Que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino

La Decisión de los Kuran VII: parte I

La Manzana de la Discordia

_**Porque muchas veces nos encontramos en una encrucijada de la que no podemos salir, esta vez puede que te encuentres en algo peor que eso, es una decisión que podría llevarte a algo peor que un abismo. No pude negar que cuando escuche sus palabras temblé, Senri se encogió de hombros y se alejo de mí, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba literalmente aterrada.**_

-¿Yuuki?.- su corazón latió alocado, ante la mención de su nombre en aquella voz, cuando había pasado desde que no hablaba con él. Miro a Kaname por el rabillo del ojo, se veía tenso, pero no menciono nada y dando varias respiraciones decidió hablar.

-Si Zero soy yo.- susurro, se escucho del otro lado del auricular una profunda respiración, así que el también estaba asustado.

-¿Qué necesitas hablar con el director?.- pregunto cortante, el joven estaba intentando irse por los caminos más seguros, pero sus manos en puños ya estaban traspasando la piel, estaba tenso mientras que intentaba tranquilizar sus sentimientos. La colisión de emociones que lograba despertar con un solo nombre.

-Yo..eto…- en la frialdad de la voz de Zero, le recordó como habían terminado las cosas la última vez que lo vio, se sintió empequeñecer. No podría decirle:_**es que deseaba decirle al director que estoy esperando un hijo de Kaname pero no compren nada porque no sé si es un niño o una niña**_. Era obvio. En cambio: –Yo lo llamare en otra oportunidad.- susurro, mientras se debatía si cortar la llamada o esperar respuesta.

-El llegara mañana.- se escucho la voz de Zero, y sintió el cansancio de este, y su soledad, y cuando ella se dio la tarea de averiguar algo sobre como era su vida, el pareció determinado al darle final a esa conversación y corto la llamada. Su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba tan preocupada por Zero, se sintió egoísta el haber intentado borrarlo de su mente, de olvidar todo.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, si no hasta que los brazos de Kaname la arroparon con su calidez. El miedo y las dudas vinieron nuevamente a ella.

-Todo estará bien Yuuki.- susurro Kaname en su oído, y con sus palabras fue como unas comprensas a las grietas, que parecían crecer de repente en su alma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se retorció en la cama, fatigada, acaba de dejar en escusado todo lo que no había comido y era una sensación horrible, y el saber a qué se debía su malestar no arreglaba el hecho ni un poco .Es un bebe el que estaba esperando se dijo a si misma e instantáneamente sintió pánico ante esto, ¿Cómo podría criar ella a un hijo, si ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí misma? Se acurruco en las sabanas nuevamente hastiada de su debilidad. A su lado Kaname la veía afligido y sabia que si estuviera en su mano el preferiría pasar todo los malestares en su lugar, sin quejarse, solo para verla feliz, pero él no sabía que también sufría de preocupación de cómo cuidar a ese bebe que venía en camino. Entonces como le pasaba muy frecuentemente, se levanto de la cama con ese mal sabor de culpabilidad por preocupar a Kaname y decido bañarse para hacer algo "útil", que era en realidad lo único que podía hacer.

Mientras que los ojos del vampiro veían como la joven se perdía en el baño, el pudo romper su máscara, y mostrar a un hombre más que preocupado, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el teléfono, no le fue difícil marcar el numero que ya se sabía de memoria. Se asqueo de sí mismo al hacer todo a escondidas de Yuuki, pero no quería suponerle más problemas a la joven, ya bastante tenía con todo lo del embarazo para preocuparle con las dificultades en el mundo vampírico, que tenían un nombre y apellido. Sara Shirabuki.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Yuuki tomaba cada paso con calma, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, todo había parecido dar vueltas y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Kaname que viniera a detener ese remolino difuso, pero lo que impidió que no lo hiciera era el saber que eso solo se encontraba en su mente. Ya cuando todo estuvo en su lugar correcto pudo entrar a la bañera, donde el agua caliente la tranquilizo un poco.

Pero mientras su cuerpo se calentaba, una sensación de incomodidad la invadía, empezó a sentir un dolor agudo y extraño, y luego fuego, sus venas ardían pero no era una sensación de sed, era como si se estuviera cocinando viva y para empeorar todo, los mareos volvieron con fuerzas renovadas.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor fue lo que predomino en su mente mientras sus labios emitían la más pura respuesta de sufrimiento y de ayuda. _**Kaname ayúdame**_. Quería gritar pero su mente se negaba a procesar algo tan complejo como eso, así que solo era un chillido agudo. Uno que alerto a toda la mansión.

Habían pasado solo dos segundos, en todo ese sufrimiento pero aun fuera del agua, no podía parar, era doloroso. Kaname literalmente estaba aterrado, tenía a Yuuki entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y gritaba de dolor, pero no veía nada tangible para encontrar la muestra de su sufrimiento, entonces ella se tomo de su vientre, abrazándose así misma. Luego un grito más agudo.

-Ca…lor, ayu…- su voz salía entre sollozos y gritos, mientras se contorsionaba en brazos del sangre pura. ¿Calor? Que significaba eso. Y entonces poco a poco en los gritos empezaron a bajar de intensidad, pero su rostro seguía contorsionado por el dolor. Uno que no tenía una procedencia visible.

-YUUKI.- grito desesperado, todo se desmorono alrededor, al ver a la joven caer inconsciente entre sus brazos. Terror, en su más pura esencia le golpeo como un maremoto. No entendía se sentía perdido y furioso consigo mismo. Busco en sus recuerdos, siglos de conocimientos pero nada le ayudaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiduo respiro más tranquilo después de haber terminado con su labor encomendada por el mismo Kaname, se lanzo literalmente a la cama, hecho polvo, como decían algunos, las mullidas sabanas trajeron un poco de descanso a su cuerpo. Se sentía exhausto y por todos los cielos, no quería ver, por un largo tiempo ni una minúscula parte de hielo o nada congelado.

-Que estupidez piensas ahora Hanabusa.- dijo la voz despreocupada de Kain, mientras entraba a la estancia, con su porte elegante y despreocupado tan común en el.

Aidou alzo la cabeza de las sabanas, y le mando una mirada desdeñosa, su primo se encogió de hombros ante esto y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, viendo con aire ausente los papeles desparramados en toda el lugar, desde infinitos problemas matemáticos, hasta las más absurdas cartas de fans, de _**"aidol-sempai"**_ y entre todo ese desastre noto un pergamino que lucía antiguo, alzándolo con cuidado vio lo que parecía ser un conjuro, del cual solo entendió la palabra Aidou.

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto con genuina curiosidad, el joven vampiro vio el pergamino y se encogió entre las sabanas, dispuesto a olvidar esas estúpidas palabras.

-Es un ritual de nuestra familia.- su primo alzo la ceja, aun sin entender qué punto tenía el tener eso en su habitación.- Kaname-sama me pidió que lo hiciera, es para controlar el clima.- dijo reviviendo la debilidad que le había embargado al hacerlo, sentía que su cuerpo se había drenado en su totalidad. Todo sea por Kaname.

-¿Tú hiciste que nevara afuera?.- pregunto con su usual indiferencia, mientras abría las cortinas, que en vez de revelar una cálida tarde de primavera, se veían las frías ventiscas de invierno.

-Si, Yuuki-sama sufrió ayer un ataque.- dijo casi en su susurro, mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia.

-Quien la ataco.- esta vez estaba realmente sorprendido y no intento ocultarlo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, pensando en quien había terminado hecho cenizas y qué demonios y tenia eso que ver con la nieve.

-Es que el doctor.- tembló en la última palabra.- dijo que el bebe, se vio amenazado por el clima, hay no sé cómo explicarlo, fue algo así lo que pude entender, al parecer fue…un concebido en invierno.- sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando hablo y su voz se escuchaba cada vez más baja.- y el siente su entorno, cosas de sangre puras, y entonces se vio desorientado y dejo libre su aura, intentando defenderse de lo desconocido.-

Kain se batió los cabellos intentando conseguirle sentido a todo aquello. Se supone que el crio aun sin nacer, ya siente su entorno y es capaz de atacar al sentirse amenazado, solo por ¿el clima? Una cosa tan absurda como esa.

-El doctor dijo que sería solo por unos dos meses más, cuando todo estuviese más estable, es algo de los primeros meses, además así los síntomas de Yuuki-sama se mejoraran.- con eso le dio respuesta instantánea a Kain de porque Kaname había mandado hacer todo aquello.

-Hey Hanabusa, y como hiciste ese ritual.- dijo, mientras giraba su vista hacia su primo, pero este ya había caído inconsciente, suspiro y miro el pergamino para buscarle el mismo la coherencia.

-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol resplandecía esa tarde mientras se ocultaba tras las montañas, las mujeres recogían la ropa viendo con ojos brillosos a sus pequeños niños correr por la hierba, mientras los hombres llegaban exhaustos de trabajar, era la cotidianidad transmitida por la felicidad de la primavera, las nubes grises habían desaparecido y en casi todas partes se llenaban de júbilo, todos brillando con la misma intensidad que del astro rey.

Los amores florecían con armonía en estas fechas, y en estos momentos dos jóvenes corrían por el bosque, con sus ojos llenos de alegría e ingenua felicidad.

-Takamiro, a que no me atrapas.- grito la joven mientras corría con una enorme sonría en su rostro, mientras el fino vestido se ondulaba por el movimiento, mientras detrás de ella un joven la seguía, quien intencionalmente la dejaba estar adelante, mirándola con adoración, pero en ese instante noto que el atardecer estaba muriendo y pronto anochecería.

-Minami, regresa.- grito al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que sería seguir en el bosque.

-Oh vamos te rindes, admites que soy más rápida que tu.- dijo la joven mientras corría con mas fuerzas, el joven no dudo y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla pero ya el cielo se tornaba muy oscuro y entre las ramas del bosque impedían el paso la poca luz que se mostraba del sol.

El bosque en segundos se sumergió en penumbras y el terror comenzó a florecer.

-Minami donde estas.- grito aterrorizado, corriendo entres los arboles, entonces noto que sin darse cuenta había estado ascendiendo, y eso solo significaba algo, estaba yendo directo a la mansión Kuran, su cuerpo se contorsiono con solo pensarlo, ese lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera, desde que nació se lo habían dicho, los sirvientes de ese lugar, les decían que nunca debían acercarse a esos terrenos y menos de noche.

- Minami.- grito nuevamente, la idea de correr colina abajo y dejar a la joven latía imperiosa dentro de él, pero no sabía qué hacer, desconocía si era correcto abandonarla, era su novia, ¿pero valía la pena arriesgar su vida por una joven que tal vez no sería la mujer que se casaría con él? No, definitivamente no valía la pena, él le había pedido que regresara y ella no le hizo caso, si algo le sucedía era todo culpa de ella y de mas nadie miro hacia atrás por última vez para regresar a su hogar.

Mientras tanto la joven Minami, corría desesperada por el bosque, no supo en qué momento la situación comenzó a asustarla, así ya lo recordaba en el instante en que noto que estaba más cerca de la mansión Kuran de lo recomendable, la leyenda de las aldeas vecinas desde hace siglos es que era peligrosa aquella casa que parecía más un palacio que cualquier otra cosa.

Con horror noto lo que todos habían estado comentado esos últimos meses. Los rumores eran ciertos. Los leñadores siempre que volvían del trabajo tenían historias nuevas que contar, pero desde hace unos meses llegaban con lo mismo, el extraño fenómeno de los arboles arranados de raíz, o arboles de siglos de antigüedad, que aparecían hasta tres millas más lejos de su lugar original. Y no solo eso sino también el hecho más indudable, los cambios del tiempo, desde que había llegado la primavera no era extraño ver motas de nieve caer copiosamente, o brisas más comunes de torrenciales de invierno, que la calidez digna de la primavera.

Entonces ahí donde la figura imponente de la enorme mansión Kuran, la nieve caía con fuerza y las marcas certeras de que una vez habitaron varios árboles los cuales habían sido arrancados.

Parpadeo aun no pudiendo creer que estuviese nevando, era extraño en toda la extensión de la palabra, además que había encontrado al culpable de todo eso, miro la sombra de una persona alzar su brazo y al instante un árbol cerca de ella se alzo en los aires y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque solo se escucho un ruido sordo en un lugar lejano, temerosa camino hasta la figura, era como una fuerza magnética que la arrastraba hacia allá, pero en su mente la voz de su madre, le gritaba que se alejara y se fuese a casa. No le hizo caso.

La figura tomo forma, era una joven, tal vez de su misma edad, con cabellos largos, y una figura delgada, pero no pudo seguir viendo mas su apariencia, unos ojos rojos como la sangre la miraron atentamente, brillaban con fuerza, y una sonrisa salió a flote mostrando unos filosos colmillos, y al instante todo se volvió oscuro.

Yuuki miro el cuello apetecible de la joven tirada en la nieve, y el ardor en su garganta le recordó la sed profunda que tenía desde hace días, ella se había negado beber de Kaname, puesto que ella ahora se colocaba demasiado débil cuando él lo hacía, entonces para no hacer más difícil las cosas para su querido Kaname decidió ella también abstenerse de aquel liquido vital, pero ahora venían las consecuencias.

Sus dientes filosos acabaron sin darse cuenta a pocos centímetros de la tersa piel de la humana en sus brazos, pero sin enterrarlos todavía, su autocontrol todavía peleaba por ganar la batalla, pero al final perdió, los colmillos filosos como cuchillas se enterraron en la piel, y al instante la sangre invadió su boca, tomo grandes tragos de sangre, sitiándose revitalizada, entonces su autocontrol llego y se dio cuenta horrorizada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Takamiro, ayuda.- susurro desde la inconsciencia la joven frente a ella, haciendo que Yuuki lograr detenerse a tiempo, antes de matarla.

-Kaname.- grito y en menos de un minuto, el vampiro apareció entre la espesura de la nieve, miro a la humana inconsciente en las piernas de su querida Yuuki y está en cuestión con los ojos brillantes y sus labios manchados de sangre, mirando fijamente a la joven.

-Si deseas puedes seguir bebiendo de ella, yo me encargare de matarla si tu no deseas hacerlo, pero no sufras como lo estás haciendo.- la joven vampiresa se escandalizo de solo escuchar aquello y negó con la cabeza completamente avergonzada de su debilidad por la sangre, era débil casi mataba a la humana, entonces por primera vez comprendió lo que sentía Zero cuando bebía de ella, era horrible.

-no…no hay que matarla…yo solo no puedo mas… ….perdon…yo... bebi de ella…y la sed…solo empeoro…lo siento…yo…- la joven en ningún momento menciono que necesitaba, pero Kaname lo entendió al instante y sin dudarlo se quito la bufanda que protegía su cuello, y desabotono su chaqueta, se arrodillo frente a Yuuki dejando al descubierto la piel, en la cual la joven miro con deseó reprimido pensando todavía si sería correcto hacer aquello. -Lo siento.-

Sin soportar más el ardiente escozor en su garganta, paso su lengua por la piel sueva de Kaname y sin más preámbulos enterro sus filosos colmillos en el cuello del joven, tomando grandes tragos del vital liquido, sus fuerzas se fueron recobrando, y perdida en la calidez de la sangre revitalizando su cuerpo, no era la misma fortaleza que sintió al beber de la humana hace unos segundos atrás, era diferente, la sangre de su hermano si lograba calmar su hambre.

Mientras tanto la humana, se retorcía en la nieve, el cambio se estaba realizando la mordía de un sangre pura, solo puede causar dos cosas, la muerte o la transformación en un vampiro.

Yuuki por fin se separo del sangre pura sintiéndose mucho mejor, entonces noto lo que le sucedía a la humana.

-Que hice.- grito horror, colocando sus manos en su boca, intentando cubrir la sangre que la manchaba, un acto de pura vergüenza, por primera vez se sintió horrible de ser un vampiro.

-Tranquila Yuuki, ve adentro yo me encargare.- la voz de Kaname sonó pausada, sin alterarse por el panorama. Se acerco hacia la humana, dispuesto a terminar con eso.

-no…no la mates…es mi culpa.- sollozo.- soy horrible.- parecía que los huesos ya no existieran, por la forma en que se retorcía, de puro asco y odio hacia sí misma.

-Tranquilízate Yuuki.- dijo con serenidad.

-pero…pero…kaname-sama.- gimoteo, mientras miraba a la joven, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-Mejor vamos adentro.- y sin darle tiempo a que Yuuki protestara, tomo en sus brazos a la humana, que se contorsionaba en medio de la transformación.- Y tu quédate quieta.- dijo con fuerza y los ojos brillando en rojo, al instante la joven se quedo quieta en los brazos del sangre pura, los ojos de la mujer también empezaban a brillar en rojo, dejando atrás su antigua vida de humana, eso causo un hueco más profundo en Yuuki.

-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

El shock inicial de haber despertado en aquella habitación extremadamente lujosa, y con un joven precioso, se había empequeñecido de manera dramática al enterarse en lo que se había convertido, cosa que obviamente no creyó. Pero quien en su sano juicio creería, una estupidez como esa, _**"te has convertido en vampiro**_", eso no tenía ni pies cabeza.

-Eso es absurdo.- repitió por segunda vez. Hanabusa tuvo que esforzarse por no contarle el cuello de una sola vez.

-Ya has visto tus ojos, los colmillos, te arde la garganta porque tienes sed repitió el cansado de esto.- prefería lidiar con sus dulces fans en la academia Cross que con esta niñita sin cerebro. -Es tan difícil de comprender.-

-Sí lo es, lo que tú dices es una reverenciada estupidez.- grito furiosa, y sintió su boca llenarse de un liquido extraño, su cuerpo parecía ansioso, pero no sabía qué era lo que deseaba.

-Es sed de sangre, suele suceder cuando nos alteramos.- dijo como explicación al ver el rostro de la joven.

-Quiero ver a esa tal Yuuki.- dijo molesta, de que el entendiera lo que le sucedía pero ella no.

-Más respeto pequeña mocosa, Yuuki-sama es nuestra líder, no puedes tutearla.- dijo con frialdad, él ya había logrado asimilar la posición de la joven sangre pura y ya le era imposible aceptar que alguien más la denigrara, era casi tan intocable como su querido Kaname. Ese nombre despertó la interrogante, de la llegada de la joven a la mansión, era extraño que él hubiese aceptado algo así. _**Es por Yuuki**_ le dijo su voz racional, que increíblemente tenía el mismo tono que Kain, el cual apenas hace un día que había regresado de la mansión Sousen.

-Sí, si claro.- dijo con un deje de molestia, sin darse cuenta de las reflexiones del vampiro.

-Oh Hanabusa no puedes tratar a si a nuestra nueva invitada.- reprendió Yuuki que justamente entraba con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Lo siento Yuuki-sama.- la vampiresa negó con la cabeza, mientras colocaba la comida en una mesa cerca de la cama.

-Ven Minami-chan te he traído comida.- no supo si fue por la dulzura con la que hablo, que no pudo darle una de sus cortantes respuestas a la vampiresa, una opresión dentro de ella se lo impedía, su lengua se enredaba. Se enfureció consigo misma por eso.

-Si Yuuki-sama.- se molesto aun mas consigo misma al escuchar lo que había salido de sus labios, era desconcertante para ella. Aidou a su lado sonrió burlón.

-Tú eres su sirviente Minami.- le dijo casi en un susurro, pero si Yuuki pudo o no escucharlo no lo hizo notar y sigo preparando unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Quieres té o jugo de naranja, Minami-chan.- la joven parpadeo desconcertada, su mente seguía rondando en lo que le había dicho el vampiro rubio. _**Eres su sirviente**_. No podía negarlo ese pensamiento la aterro.

-Té.- respondió solo porque era la palabra más corta y no dejaría a deducir su tartamudeo.

-Ok, te encantara los vam… las personas en este lugar cocinan delicioso.- hablo con una sonrisa, intentando disimular su error, al estar a punto de decir vampiros, eso hubiese puesto demasiada tensión al momento.

-Me imagino.- dijo tensa. Vampiros. Hasta la servidumbre lo era, así que los que bajaban al pueblo eran unos asquerosos vampiros. **Tú también lo eres**, le dijo una voz dentro de ella. Soy una vampira. Entonces entendió que le era imposible repudiarse así misma.

-La comida esta deliciosa, te lo aseguro.- dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa, dejándole espacio a ella para tomarla con facilidad. Pero no le paso desapercibido que se vio algo tensa, cuando hablaba. ¿Sera que esta envenenada? Podría quererse deshacer de ella, y que mejor que matarla. Entrecerró los ojos desconfiada.

-Yuuki-sama, usted no desea comer nada.- pregunto con algo de frialdad, pero una incomodidad se instalo dentro de ella después de eso.

-¡Oh! No, no, Minami-chan, no tengo hambre.- se veía nerviosa mientras batía sus manos enérgicamente, y eso hizo crecer más la espina de la desconfianza dentro de ella.

-Pero has dicho que debe estar delicioso, y esto es mucho para mí.- intento de nuevo, agradeció que el vampiro rubio se mantuviera fuera de la conversación.

-Es que no puedo Minami-chan.- dijo en un susurro, con las mejillas rojas, su cuerpo se tenso al ver aquella acumulación de sangre. Se enorgulleció de reconocer el sentimiento vampírico.- Yo me tengo que retirar, Aidou puedes por favor encargarte de ayudar a nuestra invitada.- dijo con una tiernas sonrisa.

-Claro Yuuki-sama.- dijo el mientras veía como esta se retiraba de la habitación. Al instante que los dos quedaron solos el volvió a su rostro de frialdad y en la misma secuencia, la joven dejo de sentir esa opresión en su pecho. Interrogo al vampiro con la mirada, esperando que le explicara lo que le había susurrado.

-Es tan sencillo.- hablo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras abría las espesas cortinas que mostraban un majestuoso anochecer, sintió entonces la calidez de su hogar, al recordar cómo era todo hace unas horas.- Ella fue la que te transformo en vampiro, y Kaname-sama la ayudo a colocar en ti un sello para que no cayeras en la locura, que es lo común en un nivel E. Su sangre fluye por tus venas, no esperaras que eso te de libertad de hacer lo que quieras y menos a ella. Tu no lo sabrás pero tu cuerpo entiende eso perfectamente.- la joven no se había movido escuchando atentamente toda esta nueva información. Entonces recordó los últimos momentos de su vida humana. Y el rostro de Takamiro vino a ella. Decidió preguntarle al joven rubio sobre él.

-Yo me encontraba con mi novio en el bosque, comenzó.- Aidou no giro a verla.- ¿Él está bien?.- su voz salió en un susurro, y si esa mujer también le había atacado.

-Ese humano, está bien, Yuuki-sama fue con la servidumbre a buscarle cuando percibieron su olor en el bosque, pero el negó conocerte, tampoco dijo quien es tu familia.- dijo con frialdad, Minami sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, y nada tenía que ver con la actitud de Aidou.

-Has despertado.- una voz llena de matices, unos ojos borgoña que derretirían cualquier cosa, un cabello que era sedoso sin siquiera haberlo tocado jamás, un cuerpo hecho para adorar, casi podía ver sus alas tras su espalda. Su cuerpo tembló y no supo si quería reverenciarlo o tirársele encima y comérselo a besos. Todos sus pensamientos quedaron abandonados al verlo, ya no le importaba si Takamiro la había negado, si su familia se preocupaba por ella, ya todo era insignificante.

-Sii…-se reprendió por tartamudear, pero el ángel pareció exento a eso, y solo entrecerró los ojos, con aquellas espesas pestañas.

-Buenas noches Kaname-sama.- hablo Aidou, con las mejillas rojas, al parecer el tampoco era inmune a su presencia, eso la tranquilizo un poco.

-Aidou encárgate de que nadie entre a la habitación.- dijo sin ningún tono en particular. El joven asintió al instante y salió de la habitación. Al instante la parte más pervertida pensó que él quería tiempo a solas con ella y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Pero eso estaba más que alejado de la realidad, el hombre cerro las cortinas y la habitación quedo en penumbras, le miro con frialdad, pero ella sintió fuego correr por sus venas ante esto.

-Estas en este lugar por Yuuki, ya que eres humana, tuvimos que ponerte un sello para que no cayeras en la locura, pero rompe una sola regla, haz que piense que no mereces estar aquí, y puedes darte por muerta.- su voz no tenía ningún tono en especial, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que su boca no decía y tuvo miedo y quedo enamorada al mismo tiempo. Ese era el hombre que ella desearía compartir su vida.

Cuando la figura de el salió de la habitación, vio como el vampiro de ojos azules, la miro con algo de incredulidad. Luego con un movimiento fluido se fue, dejándola sola y alucinada. ¿Todo esto le estaba pasando a ella?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza distraídamente en la palma de la mano, la manzana se congelo en la otra, suspiro fastidiado, en la mesa estaban desparramados los últimos apuntes de matemáticas de Yuuki, quien había tenido que correr hacia el baño en mitad de un problema de ecuaciones de segundo grado, algo tan sumamente sencillo, pareció producir vértigos en la joven. Por lo menos en los pensamientos podía dejar atrás tantas formalidades, pensó como distracción.

Miro hacia los ventanales, donde Kain escribía distraídamente, el parecía más sumido en su mundo desde que Ruka se había ido de la mansión Kuran. Y aunque su padre le había encomendado el quedarse allí, él deseaba largarse, no se sentía cómodo con la mirada penetrante de la nueva adquisición al círculo de amigos. Y hablando de ella, Minami hizo aparición junto con Yuuki, hablando animadamente, pero la mirada maliciosa de la joven no se la quitaba nadie, había escuchado las palabras de Kaname y su advertencia, pero parecía no entender que las palabras de su líder nunca eran promesas vanas. Si el prometía la muerte la cumplía. Recordó lo que había ocasionado su desagrado hacia ella, y estuvo a punto de darse con la manzana congelada para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Oh Aidou-sempai, Minami-chan quiere que le enseñes también matemáticas.- dijo con dulzura, ignorante a todo lo demás. Siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Si Aidou, agradecería que me enseñaras, siempre me ha llamado la atención esos numeritos.- dijo sentándose frente a él y sus ojos lo devoraron, y Aidou al instante deseo poder arrancárselos.

-Minami-chan, eres extraña, yo nunca he sido buena en nada de eso.- claro Yuuki no se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente.

-Yo tampoco pero puedo aprender. Estoy dispuesta a todo, lo que ellos me puedan ofrecer.- si hubo doble sentido en la frase, ¡claro que sí! que Yuuki lo capto, ni de cerca, ella solo vio una joven que quería aprender matemáticas. Y Hanabusa entendió la frase "oculta" y Kain, quien resoplo también pareció notarlo. Hasta el sirviente que venía con la merienda, se dio cuenta.

-Eso se ve delicioso.- exclamo Yuuki mientras caminaba hacia el vampiro, quien se vio retraído ante el comportamiento de la sangre pura, esos cambio de ánimo de repente iban a volver locos a la servidumbre. Desde cuando los Kuran tenían ese comportamiento tan liberal o era solo ella, estuvo más de acuerdo con la segunda opción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era ese típico día de primavera en el que desde las ventanas se ve un torrencial de nieve, si uno completamente normal, y entonces tenias que forrarte en bufandas, chalecos, botas y debajo llevar unas ligeras ropas para la primavera.

Ese era el dilema que estaban enfrentando Shiki y Rima, frente a sus armarios, ser modelos es tener siempre una buena apariencia, o era el punto de todo esto, pero no podrían salir con cualquier cosa. Al final la vampiresa decidió irse con su ropa para invierno, y luego cambiarse en el auto. Suspiro, y entonces sintió la presencia de Minami cerca y como no, acompañada de Yuuki. La puerta sonó, y quiso lanzar la bota que tenía en las manos. Pero eso no era un comportamiento decente, así que se vistió rápidamente, y fue hasta la puerta.

-Es que tienes que dejar de vestirte así, te vez salida de un cuento gótico, de esas muñecas que en la noche despiertan y te chupan la sangre.- dijo mientras batía sus cabellos, Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un vampiro.- dijo bajito.- Porque no pertenecer a una historia gótica.- sus grandes ojos miraron a Rima, quien le mostro ese mismo rostro distante que conocía tan bien.

-Por favor eso es una tontería, tienes que vestirte mejor.- chillo Minami mientras tomaba en cuenta a Rima.- Valla que bueno que no te has ido se que eres modelo y todo eso necesitamos de tu ayuda.- sin pedir permiso entro a su habitación, aunque ya lo había hecho en el pasado, suspiro para sus adentros recordando lo sucedido.

-Lo siento Rima, creo que vendremos en otra oportunidad.- Yuuki se disculpo sinceramente, avergonzada del atrevimiento de la "ex humana". Se encogió ante ese título dado por su mente. Era la forma en que describían a Zero y eso todavía la afligía. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque ya Minami hablaba con Rima rebuscando en su ropa.

No podía negarlo pero Minami, era una chica adorable y lo mejor de todo, pensaba como una humana, no existían las grandes complicaciones, y eso le recordaba su vida anterior, todo eso la hacía aferrarse a la normalidad que traía su nueva amiga.

Shiki había abierto la puerta que conectaban sus cuartos y se quedo de piedra al ver aquella multitud dentro ¿Desde cuándo Rima tenia visitas en su habitación aparte de él? Una mirada hacia ella le hizo ver que no lo había pedido tampoco.

Se encogió de hombros, y murmuro un murmullo de _os_ _dejo solas_. Y se retiro sintiendo en su nuca la mirada penetrante de Minami, esa jovencita le estaba sacando de quicio. Esperaba que Kaname se desasiera de ella rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, lucia espeluznante por así decirlo, todo estaba entre las sombras, y alguien que hubiese interrumpido en aquel lugar no hubiera dado por hecho que detrás de aquellas espesas cortinas se encontraba, un sol radiante.

Y así en general era toda la mansión, silenciosa y _fantasmagórica_, porque no conseguía una palabra que ella pudiese encontrar para describir un lugar habitados por vampiros, que dormían acurrucados en sedas. Respiro profundo pasando por todos los pasillos, todos dormían y eso le daba un punto a favor, había estado analizando la rutina del líder de aquel lugar. Un ángel de alas negras. Un ser hermoso y único. Un hombre poderoso y enigmático. Y lo más importante el centro para su pequeña venganza.

Quería por todas las vías posibles, a Kuran Kaname, _**el ancestro Kuran**_, como había escuchado, que le decían pero no tenía ni idea que significaba. Lo deseaba y tendría que ser de ella. Había intentado infructuosamente atrapar a los otros jóvenes de la mansión, pero las cosas no le habían salido como había planeado, pero había adquirido la experiencia de las cosas que debía o no hacer.

Ademas que había descubierto, orgullosa, que la inmortalidad le había traído algo satisfactorio, belleza, su piel era más lisa y fuerte, sus ojos parecían brillar más que antes, sus colmillos le daban un toque seductor. Toda ella era de la mas infinita perfección, cada vez que veía su reflejo se llenaba de orgullo hacia sí misma. Como no podría tener a ese hombre con todo lo que era poseedora.

Y Yuuki Kuran, quien era esa chiquilla insignificante, que la hacía sentirse pequeña, esa vampira, que la había convertido en su esclava, que poseía una belleza que rivalizaba con la de ella, como era posible que siguiera en pie. Quería destruirla, y para eso ya tenía el primer paso libre, se gano su aprecio. Ahora faltaba tener a Kaname.

Por eso, se dirigía a la guardia de este, la biblioteca era el lugar predilecto del vampiro, en un mes y logro tener un patrón de horas aproximadas de cuando él estaba ahí, sin Yuuki.

Salía a la una de la tarde de sus aposentos, al asegurarse que su hermanita dormía –_**Sintió repulsión al pensar en eso**_- y regresaba a las cuatro, para estar seguro que ella despertaría viendo su rostro. _**Envidia**_ tal vez era lo que la embargaba, porque Yuuki no era digna de él, como podría serlo, hasta era su hermana, quien mas muestra que esa, de lo erróneo de su relación. Y más aun que cosa más obvia necesitaba saber para estar segura que quitarle a Kaname sería la mejor venganza.

Paro sus pensamientos, cuando la enorme puerta de madera, le dio la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, la biblioteca estaba casi en silencio, excepto por el suave sonido de una reparación y corazón demasiado lento para ser humano. Sonrió, miro su ropa, que solo consistía en un fino kimono de seda negra, casi transparente y una lencería que había tenido que tomar de una habitación abandonada, que según era de una vampira llamada Ruka Sousen, no sabía quién demonios era, pero eso no le impidió hacerse con aquel traje, que podría ser su boleto al triunfo.

Abrió la puerta y unos ojos la traspasaron con la mirada, impidiéndole ver otra cosa que no fuera su rostro. Sonrió con coquetería, intentando disimular la sacudida de terror que la había invadido.

-Kaname-sama.- susurro.

Un par de ojos veían desde la oscuridad, llenos de sospecha detrás de Minami…

Continuara.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

**Ya me he disculpado arriba, pero lo haré de nuevo, sé que no merezco su perdón, pero es que mi vida se ha complicado bastante, con la búsqueda desesperada de pasantías, las horas de labor comunitario y mas las clases, valla no tengo tiempo de casi nada, pero lo he logrado con mucho esfuerzo, pero aquí esta, el septimo capítulo *****o*****. Así que les digo si cometí mis muy comunes dedazos lo siento mucho, intentare arreglarlos, si me lo comunican vale. Además estoy pensando adjuntar el capítulo de : El error de Yuuki a la historia, vale. **

**En cuanto a la historia se habrán dado cuenta que incorporado un nuevo personaje, y además que este no ha sido muy bien aceptado en la mansión Kuran, pero se desconoce el motivo de cada integrante ante esto, asi que si os preguntáis sobre ello, les digo que será respondido en el próximo capítulo, como fue que nadie la tolera a Minami, y que además veremos que hará nuestro querido Kaname (umm denme sus opiniones acerca de eso) u.u. Y Zero ufff les tengo algo preparado con él para el próximo capítulo pero ya verán todo. *-* **

**Ahora mis agradecimientos a todas las lectoras hermosas que a pesar de todo siguen leyéndome a lo largo de la historia (Y si que se está haciendo larga), chicas logran que salte como una desquiciada cada vez que leo sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo por fa me hacen muy feliz. **

**Yuuki Kuchiki, Linwen (lo logre lin-chan) , Korehimi, Anastacia Gonzalezc, Suzy Michaeleis, KeyTen, Vane hernandez, Flor- VIB412, Valery, Maaria Smith, Alejandra-Whitlock98, Irazue-chan, Lolika-ma, Gest, Wendo, Nana Black Star, 4 ever sailor moon, Tsukikuranorg, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Lesty, Sakiera-chan, Mirai no Tenshi.**

_**Y un abrazo a mi amiga Ken-chan que me ha estado trayendo chocolate y dándome todo su afecto (a veces no es muy dulce) para que escriba, chicas tienen a una lectora que se encarga de gritarme cuando no estoy escribiendo, y es efectivo muchas veces. **_

**Bueno sin más nada que decirles me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me dejen su opinión, no olviden que es mi sustento para seguir escribiendo, siguiéndole en la lista el chocolate.**

Próximo Capitulo**: La Decisión de los Kuran (Parte II): Desatando la Ira. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Desconozco cuanto tiempo dure en actualizar, sé que he leído muchos comentarios que me han hecho sentir muy emocionada y feliz, de verdad que me dieron los ánimos para continuar, estaba por descansar hace un rato y leí justamente un review de Berlice, y me dije tengo que publicar lo tengo que hacer, y deje el descanso para después, y aquí estoy de nuevo, no es el capítulo más largo que verán pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten y Feliz Navidad a todos. **

**Ahora si a leer**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto (Que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino

La Decisión de los Kuran VIII: parte II

Desatando la Ira. 

_**Si en alguna oportunidad, te sientes triste no dudes ni un segundo en decírmelo, yo me encargare de destruir cualquier persona que quiera enturbiar tu felicidad, esas palabras dichas en un susurro casi que amenazador, fueron unos de los motivos más extraños que tuvo para confiar ciegamente en Senri, no sabía ahora como el haría para destruirse a si mismo porque el enturbiaba su felicidad en aquel instante. **_

No se atrevería ¿O sí? Miro nuevamente a las amplias puertas donde hace tan solo unos minutos había entrado Minami.

-Está completamente loca.- susurro Kain mientras se apoyaba en la pared, parecía tranquilo de confirmar sus sospechas del estado mental de la nueva vampiresa.

-Kaname-sam la matara, si llega a utilizar el mismo truco.- dijo Aidou viendo aun hacia las puertas, una parte de el deseaba escuchar los gritos que anunciaran el final de esa intrusa, y otra parte esperaba que solo fuera desterrada y ya.

-Como si nos importara.- los dos vampiros giraron al mismo tiempo hacia Senri, quien se encogió de hombros, con su rostro de mortal aburrimiento.- Por su culpa Rima ya no me da pocy`s.- susurro como explicación, los primos le miraron aun desconcertados.

-A ti también…- Kain se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclino hacia la pared, viendo fijamente a Senri, esperando por una explicación.

-Se coloco en mi habitación hace unas dos semanas.- dijo como única respuesta, los dos jóvenes se imaginaron relativamente lo que pudo haber pasado, mientras que Senri revivía cada segundo con exactitud, maldiciendo internamente a la mujer.

_**Había llegado cansado de las secciones fotográficas, siempre incumplían en el horario de salida, y ellos incumplían en el de llegada, pero no es que lo desearan si no que simplemente la mansión Kuran no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque había estado hablando con Rima sobre regresar a la ciudad, al final decidieron seguir con los Kuran, el no tenía ninguna afinidad por sus "primos", pero a Rima su padre le había ordenado que permaneciera un tiempo más ahí, mientras las cosas se calmaban en el mundo vampírico, no hubo más conversación de marcharse desde ese día. **_

_**Se lanzo literalmente a la cama, y vio de reojo como Rima miraba hacia el paisaje invernal, claro que ella le encantaba la nieve y estaba de acuerdo en el hecho que era lo único útil que había hecho Hanabusa en mucho tiempo, pero eso era lo de menos, solo el verla tranquila le reconfortaba. **_

_**-¿tienes hambre?-. pregunto la joven sin mirarle mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. **_

_**-No.-dijo indiferente, hundiéndose más en las almohadas y cerrando los ojos intentando conseguir un poco de descanso. A los pocos minutos sintió como la cama se hundía ligeramente, y no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Rima, pero entonces sintió las manos de ella soltar sus botas, y él se quedo quieto reteniendo la respiración mientras sentía como era despojado de estas, las manos subieron hasta la hebilla de su pantalón y comenzaron a zafarlos. Su cuerpo quedo estático ante esto ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Rima?**_

_**Fue como un corrientazo directo al sentir el roce voluntario de las manos de ella en una parte especifica de su anatomía, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se alzo rápido de la comodidad de las almohadas, y grande fue su sorpresa de no ver a la joven vampiresa si no a la persona que menos se imaginaba. Ni recordaba su nombre.**_

_**-Que haces aquí.- casi rugió.**_

_**-Oh se te veía tan incomodo con toda esa ropa.- dijo con falsa inocencia.- Solo quería ayudarte.- susurro mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por el cuerpo de Senri, quedando encima de este, el cual respingo ante el contacto y se intento separar, pero ella utilizando su fuerza, lo empujo nuevamente contra las sabanas y pasando su lengua por su cuello, comenzó a meter sus manos en el fajón de sus pantalanes. Mientras Senri estaba más que furioso, no quería lastimarla, pero cuantos deseos tenia de arrancarle las manos. **_

_**-Suéltame en este instan…- jadeo sin poder continuar con la frase, al sentir un roce demasiado claro en su cuerpo, sus ojos azules chispearon indignados.**_

_**-Porque quieres que te suelte si obvio que lo disfrutas.- susurro en su cuello.**_

_**-Senri…- esa voz pareció que le arrastraría a las mismísima entrada del infierno, Rima veía toda la escena desde la puerta que conectaba a su habitación.- Estoy interrumpiendo algo, me retiro.- dijo indiferente, mientras giraba pero de igual forma vio la desolación en los ojos de Shiki.**_

_**-Maldición, suéltame estúpida.- grito por primera vez en su vida, la delicadeza se fue por el caño, lanzo a Minami lejos de su cuerpo, y corrió hacia Rima, pero esta le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se sintió solo nuevamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, su alma se destruyo al ver el dolor y la decepción que reflejaba la joven en su mirada. **_

_**-Desaparece de mi vista.- susurro intentando controlarse, sintiendo los ramalazos de poder ir venir por su cuerpo, reteniéndose. **_

_**Minami no menciono mas nada, solo se levanto de la cama, arreglo su vestido y salió silenciosa de la habitación, pero sus ojos denotaban su rabia, había perdido nuevamente, y todo por culpa de la estúpida modelito….**_

-Le tendré más respeto a Kaname-sama si la mata de una vez por todas.- su voz era tan neutral que ninguno de los dos primos hubiese imaginado toda la ira contenida que fluía en el vampiro.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación Minami veía silenciosa a Kuran, quien este a su vez le miraba indiferente.

-Que haces aquí.- dijo sin ningún tipo de amenaza, alejándose de ella, y recostándose en el diván.

-Solo quería hacerte compañía, se te ve tan solo.- susurro caminando con sensualidad hacia él.

Kaname entrecerró los ojos, y tomo con fastidio una de las cartas que se encontraban desparramadas a su alrededor, sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de Minami comenzó a leerla sin mucha emoción, escucho el suave deslizar de la tela y el ruido sordo de esta al caer al suelo, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de la letra prolija de Lord Shiki, y no quiso prestar atención a la estupidez que estaba haciendo la vampiresa. Cuando escucho sus pasos deslizarse por el piso de madera, tuvo que pensar en Yuuki, si su querida hermana, para tener un objetivo por el cual no convertir a su amiga en cenizas.

Pero Minami no pareció detectar su ira contenida y continuo con sus andares de prostituta.

Frunció el ceño al verse en esta situación. Recordaba haberse reído con cierto humor negro de las veces que la mujer intento seducir a Aidou y Akatsuki, se sorprendió de los gritos alterados de Shiki, y el obvio rencor que le guardaba Touya, el completo desprecio de la servidumbre al mostrarse tan prepotente con estos, pero estaba seguro que nunca se atrevería a esto. El tenia los ojos en cada rincón de esa casa, no había lugar más seguro para cualquier Kuran que aquella mansión, no había rincón que no conociera, y era la única razón por la que Rido tuvo la oportunidad de acorralarlos, el era un Kuran.

Pero aquí en su propia "guarida" esta recién llegada, una intrusa como la describían los demás invitados, estaba llegando a la fina línea entre el claro aborrecimiento y la propia muerte.

-Es por Yuuki que estas aquí.- susurro amenazadoramente, sin mirarla pero era seguro que ella podría ver sus ojos rojos.- Lo que estas pensando hacer es una completa ofensa hacia su persona, y cada integrante de esta familia.—volvió a decir, sin prestarle mucha atención, rehúndo su lectura.

Minami parpadeo completamente atónica, estaba en shock, no la había visto ni siquiera y ya se había negado a su cuerpo, quiso lanzarle la pequeña estatua que descansaba en la mesilla frente a ella, pero en ese instante que estiraba su brazo, él la miro fijamente, y quedo completamente congelada.

-No te atrevas a tocar eso, era de Haruka y te rompería cada hueso si lo llegas a manipular con tus sucias manos.-su voz era un halo amenazador, y tembló por una oleada de poder que la recorrió, pero esta con el paso de los segundo se incremento y sintió como su cuerpo perdía el control y era lanzado hacia la pared, quedando como una muñeca rota en el piso después del impacto. Estaba segura que se le había partido varias costillas, por el dolor que la recorrió.

-Que significa esto.- no era un susurro, era más un grito ahogado, Yuuki se encontraba justo en la entrada de la biblioteca, mirando alternadamente a Minami y Kaname quien por primera vez se vio interesado con lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se levanto del diván dejando en este la carta que leía antes de que llegara su hermana.

Volvió a mirar a Minami, y con ella locura segadora, arremetió con su poder aquel débil cuerpo, que se alzo y golpeo esta vez la estantería de libros que tembló por el golpe y si no fuera por que la joven se arrastro hacia una orilla esta le hubiera caído encima, al instante siguiente.

Kaname no se vio afectado en lo absoluto por lo sucedido, se encogió de hombros, y camino hasta ella con paso despreocupado, mientras Yuuki se preparaba para atacar esta vez el objetivo era otro, pero su hermano no se sntio amenazado camino con parsimonia se desabotono los primeros tres botones y hizo una reverencia frente a ella, exponiendo posteriormente su largo cuello.

Minami en el piso apenas había recobrado las fuerzas y a tiendas se había cubierto el cuerpo semi desnudo con el fino camisón, viendo de reojo como Yuuki miraba fijamente a Kaname, sintió la ira crecer lentamente dentro de ella, pero sin ser capaz de hacer nada. La opresión del poder de Yuuki era demasiado fuerte para siquiera ser capaz de levantarse, es mas tuvo que tirarse en el piso, mientras sus costillas se regeneraban con lentitud, una muy dolorosa.

-Puedes comprobar lo que desees con mi sangre Yuuki.- susurro esperando sentir los colmillos de ella perforar su piel, pero solo el aliento caliente de ella fue lo que rozo su piel.

-Se muy bien el placer que acarrea cuando uno bebe de nuestra sangre.- susurro con los ojos aun llameantes en un fuego intenso. Con cierta violencia tiro de los cabellos del vampiro y hablo con una frialdad muy poco característica de ella.- No te daré ese placer, puedes revolcarte cuanto desees con aquella.- con brutalidad dio una cachetada al rostro perfecto de Kuran y sin soltar sus cabellos, lo apretó mas contra sí misma, acerco sus labios a los de el, y mordió con fiereza su labio inferior desgarrándolo. Una mueca de dolor fue arrebata de aquel rostro.

Se giro y sin prestar atención a las miradas penetrantes de Hanabusa, Kain y Senri, camino fieramente por las escaleras echando humo, casi que literalmente.

-Porque no la mato.—pregunto Kain como quien no quiere la cosa, Hanabusa parecía igual de perdido, pero su mente seguía alucinando con la vista de Kaname desabrochándose la camisa, y casi que podía sentir unas gotitas de sangre resbalar por su nariz, y el olor de su sangre pura era aun más fuerte, el sentimiento de deseo.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Era como un maremoto o una bomba a punto de explotar, o simplemente algo peligroso, se sentía peligrosa, podría decir que mataría a cualquier persona que la importunara en ese instante mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia su habitación, todos los objetos vibraban por su poder descontrolado, y faltaba poco para que arremetiera otra lluvia de cristales como la última vez que se había desatado el poder de los sangre pura.

Había visto cosas indignantes muchas veces, cosas que no eran lo que parecida, pero esto superaba con creces cualquier cosa, a su lado las insinuaciones de Ruka, parecían lo más alto en la lista de una fina coquetería completamente recatada, pero Minami se había superado así misma, estaba casi desnuda con aquellas piezas de lencería trasparente, podría a ver estado desnuda y la diferencia habría sido ínfima, estaba llena de rabia, y la única razón por la que no había despellejado viva a Minami Hirasi, era por lo que había hecho Kaname, arrodillarse de aquella forma, y ofrecerle su sangre para limpiar cualquier duda sobre alguna infidelidad, no se lo esperaba.

Aunque algo que tampoco se esperaba era su propia reacción como si su cuerpo y su mente supieran lo que debía hacer, castigarle al negarse beber su sangre, aquellas palabras que había pronunciado, aun no entendía de donde había salido eso, pero era una de las millones de cosas que la embargaban en ese instante que no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto ya habría tiempo para eso.

Ahora solo quería pensar en que haría con Minami, había destruido toda su confianza, jamás se imagino tal arrebato de traición, como se atrevía a insinuársele a su hermano, su compañero, su amante y todas las palabras que pudieran definirles, sabia de su amor hacia él, aun peor de su estado, le había contado que esperaba un hijo de él y aun así no respeto algo tan sagrado en su vida. La ira rebullo nuevamente y esta vez el fino jarrón a su izquierda se resquebrajo y antes de destruir algo más corrió hasta su habitación cerrando su mente a sus recuerdos, solo un segundo más.

En la oscuridad de esta si pudo pensar con más tranquilidad, ya estaba más controlada, y podría asegurar que no mataría a nadie en ese momento por lo menos, claro que si veía a Minami su control se podría ir de viaje un rato más.

Se lanzo a la cama y cerró las manos con fuerza sobre el cobertor, podía escuchar la tela desgarrarse ante la presión de sus garras, las cuales apenas descubría que estaban presentes.

Sintió entonces algo diferente, un débil mareo que la hizo sentir desorientada, parecía que la cama daba vueltas, y los colores se difuminaban, cerró los ojos intentando que todo se detuviera, y al final todo quedo a oscuras. Su cuerpo y si mente se desconectaron, sin saber que el causante de aquello acariciaba su largo cabello.

- Lo siento Yuuki—susurro Kaname mientras cubría con devoción el cuerpo de su hermana. – Así tendrás tiempo de pensar en un castigo adecuado.—dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Miro sus piernas desnudas, apoyadas en lo alto del respaldar del diván, quedando medio suspendidas en el aire, mientras la luz de la luna, las hacia brillar mas tentadoras, mas preciosas e intocables, el vestido que se había resbalado por la gravedad, mostraba la blancura de sus muslos, y las manchas rojas que se deslizaban desde sus labios hasta la clavícula, con parsimonia, delineando ese camino del pecado hasta su pecho ligeramente descubierto. Se enorgulleció de su figura, de su poder al mirar al niño que reposaba en su hombro. Tomo con delicadeza su rostro, y le miro fijamente, la criatura indefensa le devolvió una mirada vacía, sus risos rubios enmarcaban su rostro de querubín, y sus carnosos labios infantiles tenían un pequeño puchero.

Sonrió maternalmente y le beso suavemente, dejando un rastro de sangre en los pequeños labios del infante, su propia sangre. – Realmente apetecible, pequeño.— el niño no hizo ningún gesto y ella entrecerró los ojos, acaricio su pequeña carita, y lo arrastro sobre ella, mordiendo nuevamente su cuello, degustando el ultimo halo de vida en aquel pequeño ser.

-¿Un hijo? podría ser una pequeña niña, otra princesa para la familia.- susurro en el odio del infante, contándole sus deducciones.- Oh en cambio podría ser un niño uno tan lindo como tú, con un rostro enmarcados en lindos cabellos castaños, seria precioso pero seguramente tendrá más vida.- rio angelicalmente por su chiste, dio un beso en su rubio cabello, y le soltó, este sin vida se deslizo como un peso muerto hasta la mullida alfombra que rodeaba todo el lugar.

- Una noticia muy interesante, no me imagine que eso llegara a pasar.—se dijo así misma, mientras peinaba su largo cabello.- Una debilidad mas para mi querido Kuran Kaname, que cosa tan curiosa, siempre se hunde un poquito más. – rio ligeramente y se levanto en un grácil movimiento.

-Sara-sama el auto que pidió ya está listo. —la vampiresa le miro con ojos entrecerrados, asintió y danzo hasta el hombre quien se arrodillo frente a ella, y con delicadeza coloco unas zapatillas en sus pies desnudos.

-Duraste demasiado para tener todo listo. —dijo acariciando su cabello, el hombre se disculpo con otra reverencia, y se levanto para limpiar el rostro perfecto de Sara, con delicadeza bajo hasta su cuello, sin inmutar sus facciones.

-Debemos partir ya, Ichijou-sama nos debe estar esperando. —dijo abriendo la puerta, la mujer giro una última vez hacia la figura del niño humano.

-Para la próxima vez quiero que me traigas a un niño con los cabellos castaños. Me gustaría ver un niño lo más parecido a Kaname. –el hombre no menciono nada y camino detrás de la vampiresa.—Es una lástima que no vaya a conocer al primogénito, pero es necesario matar a la pequeña humana…¿Cuál era su nombre Fujishima?—

-Yuuki Kuran, Sara-sama.—respondió monótono, la mujer hizo una mueca ante ese nombre.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Sentada, parada, caminando, corriendo, saltando, de cabeza, no importaba lo que hiciera no podía sacarse ese pánico y el dolor del pecho, era una fuerza que la oprimía de pies a cabeza, no podía respirar bien, no podía dormir siquiera, se sentía horrible, imagino que todo tendría que ver con Yuuki, esa jovencita parecía ser el significado de todos sus males, se acostó nuevamente en la cama, y cerró los ojos, pero la oscuridad en esos instantes parecía que se la tragara, y tenía que volver a abrirlos sofocada.

Se quito el camisón de un tirón, luego el sujetador que parecía oprimir su pecho, las costillas, los pulmones, en realidad todo. Se quedo lívida por unos instantes, no movió ni un musculo, además que eso relajaba un poco el dolor de sus costillas recién regeneradas y en el silencio pudo distinguir el suave rozar de la madera con un peso ligero. Alguien se acercaba. La puerta sonó a los pocos segundos.

-Adelante.- susurro aun agobiada, conocedora que no era Yuuki ya que su presencia siempre le era advertida como una alarma en cada célula de su cuerpo. Unos cabellos rubios se distinguieron cuando se abrió la puerta, y apareció nada más y nada menos que Aidou que mostraba su rostro frio, siempre que se encontraba en su presencia. El no reparo en su desnudez, conocedor ya de ella, y camino hasta al borde de la cama sin que las mejillas se le tiñeran de carmín ni un poco.

-Mira que eres estúpida, porque hiciste eso.—dijo con frialdad mientras iba hacia las cortinas, las cual cerro antes de que el sol siguiera molestándoles, aun faltaba mucho para el anochecer, y lo confirmo con el reloj de la mesita de noche en que las mancillas marcaban 3:38 pm.

-No es de tu incumbencia.—dijo en un susurro, aun su pecho le oprimía la respiración.

-¿Que tienes?—dijo obviando sus palabras.

- No lo se, siento que me voy morir asfixiada.—el vampiro batió sus cabellos al mejor estilo Akatsuki, y miro por las cortinas oscuras, a un paisaje inexistente.

-El poder de Yuuki, sigue descontrolado eso es lo que esta pasándote, te oprime ese ola de poder, pero no se puede hacer nada, deberías agradecer que estas viva, por los momentos.— la última frase la dijo con un oscuro humor, o eso creyó.—ella podría cambiar de parecer pronto, o Kaname también podría.—ahora sí estuvo segura que había un humor negro en todo aquello, estaba disfrutando su castigo.

-Eso ayuda de mucho Aidou.—susurro con frialdad.

El joven no le presto atención y se sento en el sillón al lado de la cama de Minami y vio con indiferencia la habitación, mientras su mente poco a poco le revivía de los intentos fallidos de Minami por seducirlo. Sonrio con prepotencia ante el hecho de que ella pensara que el caería por tal vulgares formas.

_**Lo primero que había hecho aquella tarde, había sido terminar uno de los más largos problemas matemáticos que había hecho, el cual en total cubría 305 páginas, en el cual se explicaba las diversas formas en los que se podría resolver, y la lógica que se entremezclaba en ellos, le había tomado algunas semanas, ya que su mente se había dispersado con otras cosas. Siguió mirando entre los documentos desparramados en su escritorio, había vislumbrado el emblema de la academia Cross y eso solo tenía un significado Kuran Kaname, aun recordaba y sentía en realidad el cansancio al ver creado aquella barrera para cambiar el clima. Suspiro ante esto y negó con la cabeza para disipar la pesadumbre de aquel acontecimiento.**_

_**En cambio pensó en la nueva integrante de la mansión Minami **__**Hirasai, ella si que habia significado un gran cambio para todos, no sabia que tipo de persona era en esencia, aparte de que era una terca sin cerebro para lo obvio, no tenia mas conocimientos que esos. **_

_**No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso, porque vio la hora en ese instante y se escandalizo, debería ya estar listo, para poder salir junto con su primo a cumplir una nueva misión de exterminio, encargo de Kaname. **_

_**Sin mucha ceremonia se quito la ropa y se adentro en el cuarto de baño, escucho algunos pasos, e imagino que sería Kain, viendo porque razón no había llegado se apresuro, y salió de la ducha, quedo estático al ver a Minami frente a él, cubierta tan solo por en una toalla. Le sonrió ampliamente.**_

_**-Me puedo bañar contigo.- dijo, y él pensó por un segundo que si no estaría durmiendo, pero recordaba tan vívidamente haberse levantado de la cama que desecho esa idea absurda.- ¿Por qué esa cara? No deberías siquiera avergonzarte. Tienes un gran cuerpo.—**_

_**Se ruborizo de pies a cabeza y se enrollo con cierta violencia en la toalla que estaba a su lado. Minami alzo una ceja y dejo caer la que ella tenía en su propio cuerpo mostrando su desnudez sin ningún pudor aparente. **_

_**-Porque no jugamos un rato.- dijo acercándose a él, mientras este a su vez retrocedía, y tal fue su desespero por alejarse que se enredo con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza, se sintió adolorido y enojado al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Yo no tengo tiempo para jugar con niñitas, vete de este lugar en este instante.—ese pareció el insulto indicado por que la mujer se cubrió nuevamente y salió hecha una furia de su habitación. **_

Increíblemente ese episodio se había repetido varias veces, en diferentes lugares, parecía que ella no tenía un punto de final o derrota, por lo menos de descanso algo que le liberara de aquel acoso aunque sea una sola vez.

o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Cansada, agotada, exhausta y todos los demás sinónimos existentes en esa larga lista, se sentía tan mal en estos momentos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apenas se había despertado, pero seguía con un sopor en todo el cuerpo.

-Yuuki.- susurro Kaname, a su lado pero no supo porque razón no lo alejo de si, o lo insulto al verlo tendido en su cama, en cambio lo arrastro literalmente de la ropa hacia ella, y sin muchos preámbulos, paso su lengua por su cuello y le mordió. Le había dicho ya varias veces que no lo haría, pero parece que esas promesas fueron en vano ya que ahora se degustaba con placer la exquisita sangre del vampiro.

-Te despertaste hambrienta.- susurro con cierta burla, contra sus cabellos mientras sentía el común placer y ligereza cuando compartía su sangre. Y el que pensaba que se le arrebataría ese placer, parecía que Yuuki olvidaba con prontitud sus propios castigos.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Detenidos como en una perfecta imagen de cualquier cuadro, su prolija apariencia, sus rostros perfectos, podrían representar el mejor cuadro posible, o estar en una obra de teatro representando a la fina nobleza, Ruka con su rostro imperturbable y su soberbia apariencia, mientras su padre una versión masculina, poderosa y con clase de el estilo más puro de un noble vampiro.

-RUKA SOUSEN.—gruño el hombre frente a la hermosa vampiresa rompiendo la imagen de tensión del momento en un gutural estallido de ira.—Como es posible que hicieras tal irrespeto, me ausento por unas semanas, y tu ya haces alborotos de esa magnitud. Todos los nobles hablan de la fiesta en la residencia Kuran y su desenlace. ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA! —

No hubo quejas, ni disculpas, mucho menos escusas, careció de lo que todos denominarían como una disputa entre padre e hija, parecía el jefe de una corporación insultando a sus empleados, tal vez no habría mucha diferencia siendo más realistas.

-Siempre habías tenido un comportamiento impecable, que se supone que paso. —hablo un poco más calmado, mientras caminaba hacia los ventanales de la mansión Sousen. Claro está que era una pregunta retorica, no quería o no esperaba una respuesta, y así fue Ruka no dijo nada en su defensa.

-Mañana iras a la academia Cross, y esperaras junto al director hasta que el pueda partir a la mansión Kuran, y le acompañaras, tu escusa será disculparte con ellos, pero quiero que vigiles de cerca a Kiryuu Zero.—dijo autoritario, la mujer solo asintió y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.—Esta vez no lo arruines Ruka.—

Algunas lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron sus ojos antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se limpio con un pañuelo de seda, respiro varias veces y llamo por una criada para hacer sus maletas, al tiempo que sacaba unas hojas, para mandarle una carta a sus primos del nuevo cambio de planes…

Ni Ruka Sousen, ni mucho menos Minami Hirasi, hubieran imaginado que tendrían la desgracia de conocerse, en un futuro próximo…

Continuara

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

**No se aun porque razón tan extraña todas querían ver correr sangre, parecía que desearan ver una pelea entre Minami y Yuuki, pero aunque hubo una estoy segura que esperaban mas sangre, pero eso no lo puedo cumplir – no aun- así que tranquilizaos los humores chicas, hay que darle un poco de tiempo a todo esto, además que viene en camino Ruka, y Sara a hecho su aparición también, principalmente a esta ultima estaba indecisa si integrarla o no a la historia, así que por favor aceptare sugerencias y si me a quedado bien su escena en realidad no se mucho sobre su personalidad, agradecería si me dijeran si me salgo del camino vale.**

**Con respecto al tiempo de actualización si no me equivoco Camila me pregunto si tenía un día en especifico, creo que al principio tenía uno no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero informare que ahora eso ya no existe, mis tardanzas tristemente son el pan de cada día (Nicki adjunto lo que mencionaste, lo siento no logro darme abasto para actualizar rápido), y no diré fecha de aparición pero la continuare, aunque sea con el dinosaurio de la computadora de mi abuelo sí. **

**Berlice tu comentario me alegro el día, y cuando lo leí me puse manos a la obra con la historia, lo mismo va para Yuuki, quien también me recordó que hay gente esperando por un nuevo capítulo, Marzul ya has comprobado que Minami seguirá en esta historia haciendo de las suyas me uno a tus miradas envenenadas hacia ella. **

**Bueno chicas entonces un abrazo especial a todas las chicas que se tomaron un tiempito para comentar el capitulo anterior, espero que me regalen para esta navidad un lindo review ¿si? Para comenzar un excelente 2013 el cual les deseo a todas que sea muy prospero y que disfruten mucho. Nosotros aquí en Venezuela nos llenamos de hallacas, pan de jamón y torta negra, espero que en el rinconcito que ustedes estén también lo disfruten. **

**Yuuki, Berlice, Camila-Hinamori12, Nicki, Vicky-sama, Iruze-chan, Marcelita16, Korehimi, Marzul, Lolika-ma, Wendo, Ken-chan, Anastacia Gonzalezc, Suzy Michaeleis, KeyTen, Vane hernandez, Flor- VIB412, Valery, Maaria Smith, Alejandra-Whitlock98, Gest, , Nana Black Star, 4 ever sailor moon, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Lesty, Sakiera-chan, Mirai no Tenshi.**

Próximo Capitulo**: Un encuentro de Amigas IX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sip regrese, ante todo pronóstico esta historia no la abandonare en realidad eso no llegara a pasar con ninguna de las que tengo publicada en esta página, agradezco los reviews recibidos, y no las entretendré mas espero que disfruten el capitulo y lo demás pues lo explico después.**

**Ahora si a leer**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto (Que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino

Un encuentro de Amigas IX

_**Sayori le había mirado fijamente, y luego tan lentamente como el abrir de una flor, le sonrió con sinceridad, parecía realmente enternecida por sus palabras, era su mejor amiga y prometerle que siempre le cuidaría no importaba que tan lejos estuviera, parecía a ver ablandado el corazón de Yori –Siempre estarás en mi corazón Yuuki—aquella tarde, bajo el resplandor del sol, se despidieron con la promesa de un nuevo reencuentro… **__Siempre__**, era una promesa que Yuuki podría cumplir.**_

Si nuevamente pensando en Yuuki, esto ¡Era demasiado! rallaba a la locura, parecía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el fantasma…_aunque no sabía si los vampiros pudieran ser denominados con aquellas palabras_, pero en fin, su silueta, su voz, toda ella la perseguía. Se hundió mas en el agua de la bañera, haciendo que esta se derramara por los bordes, junto con las flores que había lanzado. Se sentía frustrada.

—Esto es horrible.—dijo casi en un grito mientras cepillaba su cabello, hoy por fin había recibido una visita decente, no las que venía hacerle Aidou desde que estaba en su autoimpuesto exilio, si no una visita de verdad o mejor dicho un mensajero, función que cumplió el mayordomo de la mansión. Unas cuantas palabras y destrozo su frágil tranquilidad.

—Yuuki-sama ordena que se presente en el salón.—no era una petición, ni una sugerencia, era una orden mas nada que eso, había pasado una semana ya desde el acontecimiento con Kaname, y ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una estupidez lo que había hecho.

Se miro al espejo con reproche hacia sí misma, miro el armario lleno de hermosos vestidos, y con un suspiro busco lo que se encontrara mas recatado, deseó tener esos que te hacían ver invisible o por lo menos camuflajearse con las paredes y lograr huir de ese palacio infernal. Pero no, Aidou ya le había advertido que fugarse era una estupidez, y que la descubrirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además que no dudara que la llevarían a rastras hasta los pies de Kaname y todo sería peor.

¡Maldito Aidou! Si no fuera por él, tal vez ya estuviera muerta y todo estaría perfecto, y no tendría esa ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro mientras miraba un guardarropa lleno de cortos vestidos.

Minami completamente deprimida rompió otro de sus vestidos, no lograba conseguir ni siquiera una capucha negra, absolutamente nada que la ocultara de ese mundo. Con frustración tuvo que poner un vistoso vestido verde y una chaqueta que no combinaba con nada pero que por lo menos cubría sus brazos desnudos.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Yuuki estaba sentada, en el largo sillón de la estancia, su cuerpo era cubierto por un largo vestido negro, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos brazos y su fino cuello, el lazo negro que sujetaba gran parte de sus cabellos, la hacía digna de una portada en cualquier historia gótica, su rostro parecía hecho de porcelana, mientras sus ojos brillaban en una ligera tonalidad borgoña. Minami trago saliva, al ver tan intimidante figura.

En su asombro inicial al ver la frialdad con la cual la miraba, no pudo analizar bien a su alrededor, como por ejemplo el cuchillo que descansaba en la pequeña mesa frente a Yuuki, y la copa a su lado.

—Has tardado mucho tiempo… — empezó con frialdad, en su voz se denotaba el enojo.

—Lo siento mucho Yuuki-sama.— la joven vampiresa inclino el rostro ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos de una forma similar a Kaname, y que su significado solo reprentaba molestia.

—Es curioso el cambio que tienden hacer las personas cuando saben que su vida peligra.— susurro, sin esperar respuesta continuo. —Siempre creí que podría ganarme tu aprecio, si te trataba como igual, pero he visto que si sabes tú lugar, no intentaras traicionarme. —la joven tembló ante aquellas palabras.

»Sabes Kaname, siempre me lo dijo, que debía tener mucho cuidado con las personas que me rodeaban, pero no atendí a sus palabras, siempre fui muy inocente.—termino y con un fluido movimiento le hizo señas para que notara el afilado cuchillo. Otro temblor y su piel palideció.

—Yuuki-sama yo qu…ueeria…disculparme.—empezó a decir realmente asustada, con las manos frías, esto no parecía que fuera a terminar bien.

—¿Disculparte? No, ya eso no es necesario. —levantándose con sus danzares de bailarina tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y sonrió.

Y con la velocidad que solo una sangre pura poseía la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su mejilla con una ternura que daba más miedo que otra cosa, y con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de la aterrada joven, y luego con pasmosa lentitud pasaba el filoso cuchillo por su cuello, manchando su traje de doncella gótica, de la más brillante sangre.

Yuuki se despertó sobresaltada ante ese sueño, el corazón parecía que se le saldría y temblaba bajo los cálido brazos de Kaname quien se despertó al instante, y le miro con preocupación, ella aun alterada negó con la cabeza, y se quedo fascinada al sentir los dulces labios de su hermano recorrer sus mejillas, sus parpados, llenando cada parte con sus suaves caricias, se acurruco mas y dejo de pensar en Minami, ya mañana pensaría mejor que haría con ella.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

La Academia Cross volvía abrir sus puertas a todos sus estudiantes de clases diurnas, aun algunas reparaciones inhabilitaban parte de estas, pero ya no impedía que la excéntrica institución impartiera las clases a sus jóvenes aprendices. Las jóvenes que todavía movidas por una costumbre demasiado arraigada a ellas se presentaban al final de sus jornadas a las grandes puertas de las residencias nocturnas, con la vaga esperanza de ver nuevamente a sus apuestos vampiros, mientras que Zero veía esto con cierto hastió de muros altos e imponentes, muchas no resistan más que unos minutos después de ver al cazador que parecía gritarles con su mutismo.

Pero aun con todos los reproches dirigidos mentalmente a las jóvenes, Zero también había tomado parte de su recorrido aquel lugar que ningún recuerdo positivo traía a su mente, solo hacia intensificar el dolor que Yuuki era parte del mundo que tanto odiaba y que se había ido con su mayor adversario. Tal vez el era tan masoquista como las humanas que buscaban con tantas ansias esos que solo querían devorarles, destruirlos.

Gruño ante sus pensamientos asustando a las pocas jóvenes dispersas que salieron corriendo entre el frondoso bosque que se extendía a los alrededores, escucho el suave movimiento de unos pies rozar las ramas de los arboles, y el desagradable olor a vampiro, miro con frialdad a la hermosa vampiresa que frente a él, la cual le evaluaba con el mismo repudio que él.

—¿Cuándo partiremos?—pregunto la mujer indiferente, aquí no había protocolo no era si quiera necesario ninguna superflua conversación, solo lo que le importaba saber, y nada más.

—Mañana al anochecer, hay que esperar que el director regrese. —sin despedirse, Zero solo salto lejos de Ruka y de su esencia que solo empeoraba el dolor de su alma, si es que tenía una. Ya tendría que soportarla por suficiente tiempo todos los días que durarían en la mansión Kuran. Dos malditos días para ser exactos, a veces deseaba largarse lejos de las locuras de Cross, de la asociación de cazadores, y solo vagar sin rumbo destruyendo a los enemigos que se encontrara por el camino y ya.

Pero nunca había logrado hacerlo, y no sabía el por qué…

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Aun estaba dudosa de que debía hacer no era muy fácil su decisión pero Minami debía ser castigada y todos debían entender que Kaname era suyo y de nadie más, suspiro para sí misma.

Los privilegios le serian arrebatados, y se encargaría de la limpieza junto con las demás jóvenes que ahí trabajaban, cuando le dijo la nueva orden el mayordomo se vio claramente molesto pero no menciono nada, y ella agradeció eso.

Mientras que Kaname no había interferido en nada, es mas a modo de broma le había conferido que era el castigo más suave que él había visto jamás.

—_**¿Eso es todo?—la joven le había visto ligeramente cohibida.**_

—_**Sí. — con una risita entre dientes el vampiro había desordenado sus cabellos en un acto juguetón.**_

—_**Eres tan dulce, aun cuando se trata de un castigo del que debes imponer. —con un suave beso en la mejilla la dejo sola en la habitación.**_

—_**Espero que ha si seas cuando descubras todo…**__—__** Yuuki demasiado distraída no escucho esto último, susurrado al aire por Kaname.**_

Pero Yuuki no lo pensaba de esa forma las cosas no saldrían así tan sencillas, le haría la vida imposible, quería verla sufrir, algo más cruel y más oscuro en su naturaleza de vampiro estaba surgiendo y los desenfrenos por el embarazo no parecían aplacar esas sensaciones, y ser una sirvienta era sin duda una mínima probada de lo que venía.

Recordaba la cara de Minami ante esto, al parecer podía deducir que había algo más entremezclado en el sencillo castigo que le había impuesto, porque aunque tal vez Yuuki lo pensara ella no había nacido en una casa donde no tuviera que mover un dedo, y ser la ayuda de su madre siempre fue una de sus tareas principales, aparte de estudiar.

—Has sido recibida en este hogar, y como forma de pago de todos las deshonras que has cometido y en tan corto tiempo, serán revocados cualquier privilegio que se te fuera brindado.— Minami sentada frente a Yuuki escuchaba en silencio, esperaba el momento que viniera la sangre y los golpes como la marea que se precipita sin aviso.

»Además que dejaras la habitación que te fue asignada a tu llegada, ahora compartirás una con las jóvenes del servicio, y te encargaras de todas las tareas que se te asignen, tienes prohibido subir a las habitaciones sin supervisión, y hablar o mirar directamente a cualquier persona de este lugar. Era claro que eso incluía a Kaname, y a todos sus compañeros y la joven entendió eso perfectamente, al ver la mirada desafiante de Yuuki.

Mientras que la vampiresa sentía esa ira bullir dentro de ella, y tenía tantos deseos de lanzar a Minami por el balcón, recordaba con tanto detalle lo pasado en la biblioteca, que el deseo era cada vez más fuerte, causando en su interior un nudo que se expandía…al instante corrió de la habitación directo al baño más cercano, parecía que el nudo era algo más tangible de lo que imaginaba.

Estupefacta Minami se encontró sola en la estancia, sin saber que hacer ¿tendría que bajar sus cosas a las habitaciones de la servidumbre? o ¿ellos harían el traslado?, ¿Con quién compartiría habitación? ¿Había otro castigo aparte de estos? Sin saber cómo dar respuesta a ello, y al parece Kuran no se recuperaría rápido decidió ir a su antigua habitación para serenarse un poco, de haber sobrevivido a lo que ella pensaba que sería una masacre.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

El té de la tarde siempre había sido el centro de reunión en el salón adyacente a la entrada principal, todos se sentaban y degustaban de los aperitivos, algunas veces solo se presentaban Shiki, Rima y Kain, mientras que otras los dos sangre pura también hacían acto de presencia, lo que volvía mas solemne el momento. Y hoy con todos los integrantes presentes parecía recorrer un tenso silencio, ya se había recibido la llamada de la Academia Cross que anunciaba la llegada ese día de Ruuka y Zero, aunque sería una visita realmente corta no le quitaba lo incomodo que resultaba.

Mientras que todos esperaban dos sirvientas entraron en la habitación para servir los aperitivos que requería el momento para romper el tenso silencio que se había instalado en él, y por supuesto entre las dos jóvenes se encontraba Minami quien nerviosa intentaba no mirar a ninguno a la cara, deseando fervientemente además que los vampiros no la reconocieran, y en realidad todos actuaron como si ella fuera una desconocida ya que ni le dijeron una mirada de reconocimiento.

Las tazas de porcelana hacían un mínimo ruido y el mutismo era general, Yuuki sentada al lado de Kaname se mostraba distante y silenciosa, mientras que Shiki miraba de reojo a Rima quien fingía no darse cuenta de su existencia. Como era de esperarse en esa completa austeridad de sonido, el momento en que las rejas de la mansión fueron abiertas todos se pusieron alertas como si hubiera caído una bomba en medio de la sala, es más Yuuki que ya tenía los nervio a flor de piel, se le cayó la taza que tenía en sus manos derramando la infusión por la alfombra.

Pero no había llegado Sora al piso cuando Yuuki con una negación hizo señas a Minami para que se encargara del desastre, la otra joven asintió y se levanto para quedarse en silencio cerca de la puerta degustando la humillación de la nivel D.

Unos minutos después se escucho el auto en la entrada de la mansión, el mayordomo abriendo la puerta a los invitados y con pasmosa lentitud los pasos renuentes de estos al entrar a sus peores pesadillas.

¡Oh cuanta amistad junta! si claro esta era una calidad bienvenida, Yuuki parada al lado de Kaname, mientras todos los habitantes de la mansión se veían realmente tensos a sus alrededores, Zero y Ruka se veían totalmente a gusto, sobre todo el primero.

Minami quien limpiaba aun el piso, alzo unas pulgadas el rostro para ver a los

recién llegados, se sintió empequeñecer al ver a la hermosa aristócrata, y luego el espectacular hombre que la acompañaba. Luego recordó el sufrimiento, y las torturas que había soportado por intentar inmiscuirse entre esos vampiros y alejo sus habidos ojos del joven, y en vez de eso hizo todo su esfuerzo por pasar desapercibida, sin dejar de fregar las manchas de té, en la alfombra.

—Zero.—fue lo único que logro articular Yuuki, antes de salir corriendo hasta el sin pensarlo sin meditarlo le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, derramando lagrimas de algo que se mezclaba con la felicidad y la tristeza.-¡Oh Zero! Cuanto te extrañe.—

Petrificado literalmente quedo el vampiro, parecía a ver perdido total control de la situación y es que Yuuki le tomo de sorpresa, principalmente porque ya venía tenso en todo el camino y luego esto. No lograba entender nada.

Demasiado tarde Yuuki se dio cuenta de su error, controlada por un millón de sentimientos contradictorios, no podría haber evitado eso nunca, Kaname unos paso detrás de ella se mostraba igual de atento a todo lo que pasaba, mientras controlaba su aura que deseaba acabar con Zero de una vez por todos. Los celos nunca habían sido tan intensos.

Algo cohibida la joven vampiresa se alejo de él, quien parpadeo confuso y duro unos segundos más antes de poner todo en orden, los demás espectadores estaban en silencio aunque Ruka disfrutaba con un humor oscuro del momento.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

—¡Qué bello!— exclamo la niña mientras veía el hermoso vestido rosado frente a ella, la vampiresa le sonrió con dulzura, mientras sujetaba la prenda.

—Se verá muy lindo con tu piel querida. —dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Estoy segura, que si fuera más grande te quedaría más hermoso a ti, Sara-sama—respondió dando pequeños saltitos, y besando las manos suaves de la mujer.

—Eres realmente adorable.—dijo esta, mientras se dejaba caer en el diván con gracia.

—Sí, sí, pero no tanto como tu.—dijo sin evitarlo las dos rieron.

—Regresa ya, quiero algo más que adulaciones.—la niña sonrió tiernamente, beso las mejillas pálidas de la sangre pura y se desplomo en el piso. Poco a poco las pequeñas manos se fueron deformando, alargándose, los hombros se ampliaron, mientras se estiraba todo, fue una transición lenta, para dejar el cuerpo de un joven, uno muy hermoso, mientras los jirones de la ropa, que ahora era imposible utilizarse, se esparcían en sus pies.

—Si no quieres adulaciones ¿que desea my lady? —respondió con coquetería, haciendo una graciosa reverencia, la mujer le miro devorando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, y sonrió.

Se levanto del diván y dejo caer su vestido, no fue necesario mas palabras para el momento que se encontraba enterrando sus dientes en la tersa piel, mientras el delicioso placer comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo.

—Solo un sangre pura, lo hace tan bien.—jadeo.

—Oh Sara los siglos son el mejor profesor que se pueda conferir.—dijo mientras le devoraba literalmente.

— Entonces Kaname debe ser aun mejor.—el hombre se separo ligeramente del cuerpo de su amante, y sonrio con prepotencia.

— ¿Ese niño que te puede ofrecer?—parecía ofendido cuando hablo pero Sara no pudo determinarlo bien, cuando el rostro de este se perdió en su cuello de porcelana.

—No podría decir cuántas cosas estarán en mis manos cuando él sea mío .—respondió con sorna.

—Hablas como si ya te perteneciese. —

—Es que ya es mío, solo estoy esperando acabar con su dulce hermanita para poder continuar con mis planes. —el hombre esta vez le miro estupefacto, ya conocedor de la existencia de la princesa Yuuki, no esperaba que fuera a desaparecer tan pronto, espero a que Sara siguiera hablando pero esta se dejo caer en las almohadas, sin el mínimo deseo de seguir con la conversación. Suspiro internamente sin tener más opción que esperar como terminaría todo.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Corrió por el bosque alrededor de la mansión, revisando el perímetro pero como principal tarea deseaba despejar la mente, estaba aun muy tenso con el encuentro con Yuuki y la guarida de los chupasangres solo podía alterar más sus nervios. Sintió entonces el olor familiar de un intruso y blood rose al igual que él se preparo para el ataque, pero entonces distinguió que solo se trataba de uno de los sirvientes de la mansión.

—¿Eres Zero Kiryuu?—el vampiro la miro y asintió en respuesta.—Quiero hacer un trato contigo.–

—No tengo ningún interés. —Zero se giro dispuesto a seguir en su trabajo, pero la joven lo retuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

—Por favor escúcheme.—intento de nuevo, asiendo acopio de todos sus buenos modales. Y funciono el joven se mantuvo en su lugar, con un rostro de completa frialdad.

—Ya sabes todo lo que está sucediendo en esta mansión. —pregunto esperando que el entendiera el mundo horrible que era ese lugar.

—No me interesa.— Zero hablaba con la frialdad que le era característica pero Minami desconociendo eso, solo pensó que era una forma de ofenderla.

-Maldición, me quiero ir de este lugar y si usted se siente tan desgraciado aquí como yo ayúdeme a salir, no quiero ser partícipe de la familia feliz, no quiero tener que limpiar los destrates de los Kuran, ni de su hijo. — rugía llena de rabia y frustración, el sueño hermoso que había vivido un tiempo atrás se desmorono y ahora quería resurgir en otro lugar.

Zero quedo frio por unos segundos, ¿Hijos? Nunca había pensado en eso, jamás había si quiera soñado en que la ecuación se agregara un integrante nuevo, que Yuuki estuviera íntimamente con Kuran, le era desagradable, muchas noches sintió por el vinculo que se había formado con ella el ardiente deseo proviniendo de ninguna parte, pero esto era demasiado.

—¿Me ayudaras entonces?.—pregunto pensando tal vez que su mutismo se refería a que estaba meditando su proposición.

—No—resonó tajante su respuesta, dando medía vuelta.

—Por favor no deseo estar aquí por más tiempo. — pero Zero no la oyó ya que se había ido entre la bruma de la noche.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

Sentada frente al tocador, se miro al espejo y se sorprendió el ver a una joven hermosa por la cual era imposible determinar que estaba tan destrozada por dentro es más, en ella todo era belleza y su ego aumento ante esto, escucho el tímido toque de la puerta de la habitación y con cierta indiferencia dio la orden de entrar, con algo de sorpresa noto que se sintió decepcionada a no ver Kain en el umbral si no a la nivel D en cambio.

-Ruuka Sousen.—se presento a la sirvienta quien levanto el rostro mirándola fijamente.

-Minami Hirasai. —respondió en respuesta aun incomoda por el aura de poder que desprendía la aristócrata, tal vez si hubiese tenía algo de sentido común podría a ver visto a Ruuka sin sentirse tan inferior, podría haber estado luciendo trajes igual de finos y sentarse hablar de superfluos temas mientras otra servía las tazas de té, pero las cosas no eran así y ahora a ella le tocaba limpiar el desastre de los demás.

La hermosa dama indiferente a todo lo que pensaba Minami, solo camino hacia las ventanas mientras la joven servía los aperitivos en una de las mesitas esparcidas por lugar.

—No debes tener mucho tiempo en este lugar.—pregunto pero sin estar realmente interesada en la respuesta.

—No solo tengo unos meses.—la aristócrata asintió.

—Te falta mucho por aprender ciertamente, me sorprende que Kaname-sama dejara entrar a alguien sin experiencia.—la joven frunció el ceño, molesta de que creyera que había caído ahí por su propia voluntad.

—Kaname no me contrato.—crespondio con frialdad.

—Más respeto. No estás hablando de uno de los sirvientes, si no del regente de toda nuestra especie.—Si había algo que molestara mas a Ruka era que faltaran el respeto a Kaname-sama y se lo haría entender a ese niñita aunque tuviera que abrir su cabeza para hacerle entra la información.— Además Kaname-sama no contrata a nadie, todos lo que están en esta mansión es por su propia voluntad y su deseo por servir a la familia Kuran.—

Irónico pensó Minami al ver que justamente los que podían irse cuando lo desearan adoraban estar en este lugar, y ella que cuando tuviera oportunidad correría muy lejos de ahí estaba aprisionada.

-Ya todo está servido Ruka-sama, me retiro.—dijo molesta, deseando largarse cuanto antes sin dar oportunidad a que las cosas empeoran.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

No, no se podía conferir tanto placer, ese hormigueo intenso que la subía y bajaba del mismísimo cielo, se dejo llevar por la sensación tan placentera, tan dulce y pasional, sintiendo esos besos recorrer su clavícula, antes que los dientes de su amante rompieran ligeramente su piel dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre que fue limpiado con su lengua, se dejo caer extasiada por la sensación.

—KANAME—grito cuando este se movió dentro de ella fue demasiado, gimió mientras le apretaba más hacia su cuerpo, el soltó un gruñido y ella se extasió por sentirlo parte de ella, sin poder contenerse más le mordió y la intensidad del momento se multiplico.

—¡Oh! Yuuki te amo.—medio susurro, medio rugió mientras el también le mordía, el fluir de su sangre el movimiento intenso de sus cuerpos como las olas del mar, si esta hipótesis era suficiente para describir el ardor y la pasión envuelta en el momento.

Mientras que al fondo de esta imagen un vampiro se hacía pedazos literalmente, en aquel pasillo oscuro, sabiendo que tras aquellas puertas su pequeña Yuuki se entregaba a otro.

—Entonces Kiruji aceptas irte conmigo de este lugar.—el vampiro que ya había olvidado que no estaba solo la miro fijamente y aun sin poder controlar la fuerza de sus sentimientos asintió mientras la vampiresa sonreía.—No eres tan masoquista como creía, me alegra.—susurro.

Zero había olvidado cualquier promesa que le hiciera al director, ya no recordaba que tenía que regresar con Ruka y además entregar un informe a la asociación, solo pensaba en aquellos amantes que desconocían de lo que sucedía en esos momentos tras las puertas de su lecho…

Continuara

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o- oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-o-

**Oh chicas muchas, muchas, y muchas gracias por sus reviews han sido de los mas lindos y alentadores, disculpen la tardanza pero mi mundo está al tope de cosas por hacer, este capítulo lo tenía listo pero le faltaba algo hasta que lo conseguí, como siempre mi amiga Ken-chan grita a diario para que lo publique y aquí estoy entonces.**

**Reitero por tercera vez gracias a sus comentarios y a su lindo odio universal por Minami, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y leer sus comentarios del, podría decir muchas cosas pero dejare a su juicio el curso que está tomando, solo les dejo como reflexión ¿Qué podría ocultare Kaname a Yuuki que podría causarle un castigo? Ciertamente hay muchas posibilidades vamos a ver si alguna de ustedes de en el blanco. **

**Agradecimientos enormes a: **

**Marzul, Saory,** **Guest (**un millón de abrazos, disculpa la tardanza me conmovió mucho tu atención para con esta historia**) God Fenrir ,** **RedDemon21, Flor-VIB412 1, Little-Writer99,** **nicki, L****olika-ma****,****MagyoChan12,****Vicky-sama,****Berlice, Wendo-chan, **** Critelita, ****Iruze-chan, Korehimi, Ken-chan, KeyTen, Valery y LadyOfDarkness06 .**

**Sayonara**

Próximo Capitulo**: Presentaciones**


End file.
